Ink Well
by 1337kitsune
Summary: Quills are there to direct the flow and energy of the words and transcribe them into a story fit to be told for the ages. The ink well, however, is where the life of the story is held. A collection of various Iambic Prose drabbles and stories for a friend. Happy Birthday Kas!
1. Be Our Guest

Happy Birthday Kas!

I asked her what she wanted for her birthday and she chose me updating /all/ of my stories. Since I didn't have time for that on the 21st of Midnight I simply started writing as many Iambic Prose drabbles as I could. In a three day span I covered quite a lot of ground. Since I wrote so many I decided they deserve their own little spot on my stories list.

So, let's begin, shall we?

* * *

**Be Our Guest**

**::**

Danny Phantom sighed wearily as he flew through the emptiness that made up the Ghost Zone. Bags under his eyes and hair tousled enough to stand on end this was his third night without sleep, and it was starting to wear on him, especially with all of the frequent ghost attacks that had been happening.

Lazily drifting through the air, aura just barely glowing, he yawned widely, shaking himself awake. Seeing one of the few libraries in the Ghost Zone come into sight he slowly grinned, eyes lighting up at the sight. Hearing the faraway humming of Vidya, the lair and library of the Ghostwriter, Danny's grin grew.

After days of not seeing his ghostly mate and boyfriend Danny was eager to spend the weekend with him, especially since his friends had all but exiled him from the human world, telling him to not return until school on Monday. Looking froward to spending the whole weekend with his boyfriend, and not having to worry about attacking ghosts, Danny quickened his pace, soon arriving in front of the library.

"Hey, Vidya." He was given a welcoming hum in return, the doors opening seamlessly as white rings changed him back into seventeen-year-old Danny Fenton. Touching down on the ground shakily he readjusted his backpack, brushing off Vidya's concerned hums. "No, no, it's nothing. Just a bit tired- Hey, um, where's Andrew?" Whenever the ghost knew he was coming he was usually 'dusting' near the entrances, never mind the fact Vidya didn't have a speck of dust inside her.

Hearing what he could have mistaken for a laugh Danny blinked as Vidya sent him a picture of one of the back rooms, Danny tilting his head in confusion. Strange, he and Andrew didn't usually go into the backrooms, they mainly loitered around the reading areas, Andrew's office, and his bedroom.

Following the directions his brow furrowed as he slowly heard a sound that was similar to Vidya's hums yet not quite the same. Quietly getting closer he blinked at realizing it was the sound of piano keys, which was even stranger. Andrew hardly ever played the piano, and when he did he was usually too embarrassed to let Danny hear him. That meant he had lost track of time playing.

Grinning a smile that was filled with unholy glee the teen slowly crept across the carpeted floor, years of sneaking in and out of his house finally paying off as he managed to open the door Andrew was behind without a sound. When the song that was being played finally registered Danny had to bite his lip, eyes lighting up in joyful amusement. Hearing his mate start to absently sing he grinned even wider.

"_Be our guest! Be our guest! Put our service to the test~ Tie your napkin 'round your neck, mon cher~_" Hearing Andrew's pet name for him Danny blushed, trying even harder not to laugh. He wouldn't want to interrupt the song and miss this because it was _amazing_. "_And we'll provide the rest! Soup du jour, Hot hors d'oeuvres, why, we only live to serve~ Try the grey stuff, it's delicious! Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!_"

Seeing something move out of the corner of his eye he blinked at seeing a few of the candles around the room had lit themselves and were slowly hovering in place, bouncing along to the song. Phone out by now Danny carefully zoomed in on one, grin growing wider and wider with each second. He had forgotten that Andrew was one of the more powerful ghosts, which meant if he wasn't concentrating his power could sometimes get away from him, like Danny when he accidentally iced things over.

"_You're alone and you're scared, but the banquet's all prepared! No one's gloomy or complaining while the flatware's entertaining. We tell jokes! I do tricks, with my fellow candlesticks~_" As if on cue the candlesticks lined up and started doing a small dance that reminded Danny of a kick line. Zooming out on his phone he made sure to capture the whole spectacle, startled when he saw something fly past his head.

Looking around to spot the wayward object he made an odd squeak that was thankfully drowned out by the piano. Around the room were books hovering, floating, and doing various little twists and twirls. As the song went on Danny noticed more and more objects joining the dance, quills, inkwells, pieces of scrunched up paper, and even the odd eraser or two.

Leaning against the wall the teen took in every sight, tiredness all but vanished as he watched his mate enjoying himself and acting like the dork he was instead of the prim and proper bookworm. Hearing the song start to wind down Danny wondered whether or not he should flee, finally deciding he would stay right where he was as Andrew finished off the song, blinking in surprise at all the hovering objects around his head.

"...Perhaps I should consider training with my powers more frequently," Andrew hummed, still not noticing a snickering Danny in the corner. Shrugging it off the elder sent the objects back to their correct place with a few flicks of mental energy, finally closing the cover on the piano and turning around.

The two stared at each other for a minute of silence before Andrew finally blushed a bright green, Danny breaking down and laughing. As his mate whined and hid his face in his hands Danny did his best to reassure him through his laughter, "No no! You were g-great! I-I-I'm so s-sorry b-but I just-" He couldn't get much more out since he finally fell to the floor, phone still clutched in his hands. "Oh my god I-I'm so sorry I swear I'm not l-laughing at you!"

Seeing one of Andrew's eyebrows raise Danny only let out another burst of renewed giggles, finally falling to the floor with his face a bright red. Andrew, face now a less noticeable shade of green, floated over, looking slightly concerned at just how much Danny was laughing, "Dare I ask?"

"I-I've been b-b-banished from the h-human world u-until I get sleep," Danny managed to giggle out, clutching onto his phone like a lifeline. "I-I don't even care anymore though because damn. That was brilliant." Andrew sighed, shaking his head as he helped the other to his feet, finally picking him up when he realized the other's balance had all but left him.

"Why don't we see if we can get you rested enough to where you _don't_ start laughing at everything that happens." Danny only giggled again, kissing his boyfriend's cheek and wrapping his arms around him tightly, Andrew just barely managing to pry the phone out of the teen's grasp and carefully tuck it into his backpack for safekeeping.

"Let's be honest, I would have laughed at that no matter what." The ghost only grumbled a few words in French, Danny yawning. "No offense, you play the piano beautifully like always. I just didn't expect you to be the type to sing Disney songs." Andrew was quiet for a few moments before he finally let himself smile.

"You should hear me play Once Upon a Dream." At the words Danny grinned even wider and, if possible, hugged his mate tighter.

"If that's an offer for you to play for me then I eagerly accept. Like, yes. So much yes."

"Maybe after you've had some sleep," Andrew suggested gently, finally reaching his bedroom and laying Danny on the large bed that was covered in purple bedspreads. Phasing the shoes and backpack off Andrew watched as Danny snuggled under the covers and twisted around until he was in what was little more than a nest, hand still clinging to Andrew's shirt. "Why do I have a feeling you aren't letting me go."

"You know me," Danny muttered, eyes finally shutting at the soft material that surrounded him, mind drifting. "You aren't escaping." As if proving his point he finally fell asleep, Andrew only sighing as he phased his own shoes and trench coat off, pulling one of the various books scattered around the room towards him. Hearing a light humming laugh Andrew rolled his eyes, nudging Danny over as he took a seat beside him.

"Oh hush, it's not like you can say no to him either." Vidya hummed in reluctant agreement, both watching as Danny instinctively moved to spread himself out across Andrew's lap, who merely rolled his eyes and gently smoothed his hair down, "You are troublesome." As if hearing him even in sleep Danny grinned, looking smug. "Troublesome."

Andrew would have to delete that footage as soon as he was free.

* * *

Andrew's weak. So very weak.

Also Kas was joking when she told me to write. She should know I would turn it around on her.


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole

Happy Birthday Kas!

I've had this idea bottled up since Phannimay, as such it all sort of came out at once really...

* * *

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

**:: (Established Iambic Prose) **

"...This is not how I planned to spend my Saturday." In all due fairness Danny figured he was allowed to sound like a whining child just this once. Especially since he had woken up in a dirt cavern with high ceilings, polished tiled floors, and was wearing a bright blue dress with a white apron. "At all."

He had planned to spend the day sleeping in and hanging out with his friends and boyfriend, not waking up in what looked like...like he didn't even know what. Seeing doors that ringed the circular room he shrugged his shoulders and walked towards one, trying the handle carefully and letting out a sigh of relief when he wasn't shocked with thousands of volts of electricity. "Okay then, not as bad a day as it could be."

Turning the handle and feeling it was locked he only smirked, taking a step back. "Locked doors. How original." Taking a breath he grinned even wider, "Going ghost!" There was a few seconds of the words echoing around the cavern, Danny's smile slowly falling. Feeling a flash of panic he tried again, "G-Going ghost!" Feeling nothing but his very human self he lowered his arms, eye twitching.

"In a dress. Ghost powers locked. Not good." There were a few ways to lock his ghost powers but to be able to do that and put him in a dress and leave him here? Without him noticing? Maybe it was another one of Nocturne's dreams- No, Clockwork had threatened Nocturne to never give Danny another nightmare. He wasn't sure what the time ghost had threatened his trickster friend with but since it had worked he didn't question it. "Okay so it's not Nocturne, and Clockwork would have warned me if this was going to be something _too_ disastrous...

"I could still be dreaming though," he hummed, walking towards another one of the doors before pausing, hearing the sharp click that he only heard on tile when his mom or sister wore heels. Slowly looking down he flinched at seeing he was in black dress shoes and white stockings. Suddenly paling he quickly lifted his dress up and pulled the stockings away, looking down before sighing in relief and lowering his dress. "Whew, okay, could have been worse."

Deciding to try the other doors he frowned, although he wasn't surprised, when they were all locked. Sighing he leaned against one of the walls, letting his head fall back and frowning when he felt a piece of fabric in his hair. Jerking it out he scowled at seeing it was a blue, silky ribbon. Tossing it away he blinked at feeling the same sensation on his head. Reaching up he jerked out another ribbon. "Oh no, please no..."

Danny wasn't sure how long he spent tearing out hair ribbons but by the time he stopped he had a good pile of them on the floor by his feet, enough to make a rather long piece of rope if he had to guess. "Self-replicating hair ribbon..." Pinching his skin as hard as he could he flinched and let out a slight hiss. "Not a dream. Great. That means it's a ghost." As he kicked the pile of ribbons he felt a flash of irritation. What sick freak would _do _something like this?!

Suddenly getting a terrible feeling he jerked his dress off, whining when another one appeared on him in less than a second. "Fuck you, ghost! Fuck! You!" Huffing he threw the dress towards the center of the room, blinking when he heard it land and pile against something. Looking up he saw a small, round glass table in the middle of the room, a small vial of liquid and what looked like a miniature piece of cake.

Walking closer he saw each had a label, one saying 'Eat Me!' and another saying 'Drink me!'. A skeleton key was in the center. Seeing a small door, a size only a mouse could fit through, between two of the large doors Danny let out a noise that he wasn't sure was irritation or hopelessness. "I'm in goddamn Wonderland."

He was trapped inside of a book. A _book_. He didn't even consider the possibility of it being his boyfriend, Andrew had made it very clear he would never trap Danny in another book. And the fact he wasn't rhyming was also a sign, since Andrew had explained whenever he used his powers to put someone in a book it took on a rhyming format. That meant this was _another_ ghost who could put people in books.

Oh Andrew was going to be _pissed_.

"Alright how did this book go..." He had read it before in class but he hadn't payed much attention, his life was crazy enough without trying to understand the chaos that was Wonderland. Although he _had_ watched the movie, the recent one with Johnny Depp. Maybe that would at least help. "The liquid makes you grow big and the food makes you grow small, got it."

Swiping the small cake he chewed it quickly, waiting for it to work. In a few seconds he was wincing as his body took up half the cavern, arms and legs twisted uncomfortably. "Right. Food big. Liquid small." Carefully picking up the tiny glass vial he uncorked it as best he could, swallowing the contents. In seconds he was falling onto the dress he had thrown, the fabric acting as a cushion as he slid down to the floor. Raising his arms in victory he grinned, running to the door and turning the handle.

It was locked.

"I'm a goddamn idiot." Looking over towards the glass table, where the key was just near the edge and mocking him, Danny growled, looking around the room. He refused to be as stupid as Alice and try climbing the sheer glass. Seeing the pile of ribbons he had torn out earlier he grinned, walking towards them and dragging a few back to the table, slowly tying them into a length of rope.

"This would be a lot easier if I had my ghost powers," he commented to the empty room, sounding as if it wasn't quite as big a deal as it should have been. He had fought enough times without his powers by now to know how to improvise. Climbing over his dress he began picking through the fabric, eyes intent on finding what he was searching for. Seeing a button, small to normal-sized people but huge to him, he grinned and began tearing at the thread.

"Wow, what a cheap dress." The button came off almost instantly, Danny tying the ribbon rope around the plastic counterweight and walking back to the other side of the table. Seeing he brass key near the edge he grinned, whirling the button through the air by the base of the rope. "Alice clearly needed to learn how to use a grappling hook."

Throwing the button in a clean arc it landed in the middle of the table, Danny carefully pulling it towards him until it hooked around the key. Laughing he gave one sharp tug, grinning as the key came crashing to the floor. Gleefully picking the key up he dragged it towards the door, thankful he still had some of his unnatural ghost strength, as he fit the key into the lock, which took up half the door.

"You know, I don't quite remember the door having a lock this big in the book _or_ the movie," Danny grumbled, twisting the key with his whole body and smiling as he heard a click. Pulling the key out he pushed it aside and opened the door, breath taken away by the sight. "Real or not I have to admit...I'm impressed."

There looked to be an entire tropical jungle in front of him, only with the cool air one would expect from a forest whirling around him. Bright colors met his eyes as he carefully kept to the trail that was marked out. Hearing various rustles in the bushes and noises of creatures running past he tensed himself, ready for anything. He may have been in a book but he had learned firsthand that the pain could be real.

"_Oh man oh man oh man oh man_." Hearing frantic muttering in the distance Danny narrowed his eyes and tilted his head, trying to hear over the sounds of multiple birds and the wind whistling through the tree. The tone sounded panicked but the voice sounded...familiar. He knew that voice- "_This is so not natural!_"

"Tucker?!" Running forward Danny quickly leaped off the path and over rocks and sticks and whatever else was in his way, searching for where he had heard his best friend's voice coming from. "Hey, Tucker! Can you hear me?!" If he himself was in here then there was always a good chance his friends were trapped too- Oh jeez Sam was going to kill him. "Tuck?!"

Hearing the voice fade away into the distance Danny sighed, now lost more than ever. "Right. What's the one thing you're always told to do when lost? Never leave the path. And what did I just do..." Glancing around him Danny let out a slight tremble, letting the fear take over for a few seconds. "I left the path..." It was one thing to be stranded alone in a forest, but alone without his powers and only six inches tall?

He wasn't sure how he was going to get out of this one.

"Okay, okay, keep calm Fenton." Danny decided to ignore the way his voice shook. "You've faced worse than this. So you're six inches tall and don't have your ghost powers. That's fine, great! You can fix this." Hearing a heavy noise behind him he blinked and looked back, heart pounding before he saw a fluffy brown rabbit that dwarfed him in size. "Oh- Oh, hey there little guy, or, uh, big guy."

Letting out a rush of air Danny felt himself almost fall over from relief. "Man, you really had me scared for a second there, I thought you were some-" Danny cut himself off at seeing the rabbit now had sharp teeth bared at him, eyes a blood red as it growled and stalked closer. "-thing coming to eat me..."

Danny was a powerful half-ghost teen superhero and a mature seventeen-year-old who was able to face whatever problems he had. However when he was terrified out of his mind and had no idea what to do he defaulted to his typical behavior of completely human Danny Fenton, which was sometimes so far buried under his hero-complex he had a hard time finding it anymore. When he did however he had one instinct. "_ANDREW_!"

Scream for his overprotective boyfriend.

Seeing the rabbit lunge for him Danny whimpered and shut his eyes, hoping his death would at least be quick, before he felt the shocking sensation of something lifting him clean off the ground. "Shoo you vermin." Hearing the irritated mutter Danny blinked his eyes open, ignoring the tears that slightly blurred his vision, as he saw Andrew was holding him gently in his hands and nudging the hissing rabbit towards the bushes. "Goddamn rodents."

"Andrew!" Being six inches tall did nothing to stop Danny from scrambling up Andrew's shirt and snuggling into his cheek. "Jesus I thought I was about to become rabbit food."

"I noticed," Andrew huffed, still looking irritated, although he let out a small smile at seeing Danny was okay. "...I'm assuming you were put into the role of Alice in this story."

"Still a guy though," Danny sighed in relief, Andrew choking on a laugh. "I checked. But yeah. Alice- You're real, right? Because if you're not I will be very disappointed."

"Yes Danny, I'm real," Andrew rolled his eyes, carefully taking Danny off of his shoulder and holding him in his hands so he could keep eye-contact with him, Danny sitting down comfortably, no fear of the other dropping him. "And before you ask me to prove it I will simply refer to the fact that you talk in your sleep." Danny blushed at that, grumbling under his breath as Andrew smirked. "Last you stayed over you kept asking me how to ask someone you loved on a date. In French."

"Okay! I get it! You're real!" Danny blushed, blue eyes finally settling on just what Andrew was wearing. Choking on a laugh he quickly covered his mouth, Andrew giving him a dull look. "It could always be worse?" In response the purple cat ears on top of Andrew's hair flicked in annoyance, tail swishing behind him.

"True, I suppose. After all, I could always be in a dress." At that Danny lost his smile, Andrew grinning contently. "Although I'm not too happy with the shirt I've been made to wear."

"Purple stripes look good on you," the teen snickered again, crawling from Andrew's hand, across his arm, up his chest and head, and resting in his hair. "Onwards mighty steed! We must find a way to escape!" Andrew only blinked, finally sighing and letting his shoulders slump.

"You are such a child."

"And you love me anyways," Danny cooed, one hand soothing down the stuck up fur on the cat ears, the teen grinning in delight when Andrew blushed and flicked his ears back. "Is it bad of me to hope you keep these ears?"

"Depends whether or not it's wrong that I like to see you in dresses." Danny blushed at that, settling down on top of Andrew's messy hair as he began walking through the forest again, glaring at anything that seemed to move. Quiet for a few minutes of walking Danny finally spoke up.

"I'll wear more dresses if you wear cat ears and leather when we get home."

"Deal." Danny had to choke back his laughter at realizing there hadn't even been a _second_ of hesitation. He really did love his mate. "So now we have to find our way out...shouldn't be too hard."

"Yeah but here's the thing, I think I saw Tucker here earlier." He felt Andrew pause in his stride before lightly shaking his head.

"That could be a problem then."

"Especially since that means there's a good chance Sam and Jazz are here too," Danny grumbled. He knew Jazz wouldn't mind too much, seeing as this was one of her favorite books, but he knew Sam wouldn't like it. She had enjoyed the movie but the book was something that she didn't quite like, and being stuck in it probably wouldn't make her enjoy it either. "So, hey, I don't remember the book too well, but didn't Alice meet others before running into the Cheshire Cat?"

"Yes, she first ran into a group of animals and then scared them off with talk of her _ferocious_ cat, then she runs into the White Rabbit again, who mistakes her for his maidservant. After more problems with her growing and shrinking height she runs into the blue caterpillar-"

"Absolem?" Andrew half shrugged his shoulder, pushing away leaves and vines and making sure they didn't knock Danny to the ground.

"If you wish, the book never named him though, he was merely the Blue Caterpillar." Danny nodded, nudging Andrew's cat ear as a gesture for him to continue. Andrew blushed again before clearing his throat. "After receiving mushrooms that made her change height she mixed them to get back to her relatively normal size-"

"Do you have any of those mushrooms?"

"I'm not letting you eat 'shrooms," Andrew replied in a flat tone, Danny snickering as the other rolled his eyes. "Anyways, once she's back to a proper height she stumbles upon the Duchess and the Cheshire Cat. From what I can tell the only one you've met is that demonic rabbit that tried to eat you."

"...your skin is tan."

"...what?"

"Your skin. It's tan. And you're not glowing- Holy shit the book made you human." Andrew was quiet as his shoulders slumped again, Danny blushing a bright red. "Shut up! I only just noticed okay! Give me a break I'm only six inches tall!" Andrew only kept quiet, Danny muttering viciously under his breath. "I can hear your traitorous thoughts, _Andy_."

"You're starting a war you won't be able to win, _Daniel_," Andrew grumbled back up, both glaring at the other as best they could. It was a few seconds until a cough broke their silence, both looking up in surprise to see a large group of tables all pushed together in a clearing, laden with tea cups, plates, bowls, and four people gathered around the table.

"Happy Un-Birthday." Danny flinched at the sound of Sam's glacial tone. Peeking out of Andrew's mess of hair he saw Sam at the head of the table, large top hat on her head that was tilted to the side, tailcoat trailing the edges of the ground, even with her sitting. A teacup was clenched in her hands that held a bright pink liquid. "Now get me the fuck out of this book."

"Oh please do stop your glaring," Andrew rolled his eyes, walking towards the table and picking an armchair to curl up on. "It's hardly my fault we're here, and I'm just as irritated as you."

"Alice seems to have used the Cheshire Cat for a lift to the tea party." Hearing the familiar voice Danny blinked and looked up, seeing Clockwork's apprentice sitting at the table next to their two friends.

"What are you three doing here?!" Habato shrugged, sipping at a cup of blue tea that shimmered in a clear glass tea cup.

"I'm the Door Mouse!" Nomi screamed, jumping up on the table and holding a rapier sword up high. Habato only gave her a small glare, kicking the table and grinning as she yelped and fell back onto a couch that was pushed up to the table. Danny only shook his head, looking over at Hollow who was holding her own tea cup.

"And you're the March Hare, I guess," Danny pulled himself up for better vantage, seeing Hollow had long, fuzzy brown rabbit ears and a waistcoat and hat on. Hollow grinned, sharp teeth glistening as she nodded.

"You're late for tea!" She threw her tea cup at Andrew's head, who only ducked as he looked bored, Danny clinging to his mate and looking terrified.

"And you?" Andrew asked, glancing towards who Habato who only took another sip of their tea before shrugging.

"I suppose I'm Time."

"Then I can blame you for the fact we've been here for hours drinking nothing but tea," Sam grumbled, propping her legs up on the table and knocking the rest of her pink tea back. "Someone better find a way out of here before I use these glass cups to go kill whoever did this."

"I'll run my sword through their measly cowardly heart!" Nomi declared, standing on the table once again. This time it was one of Hollow's thrown plates that knocked her back down to the couch.

"Ignore her, she's invested into her role," Habato rolled their eyes. "Anyone have any ideas on how to break out of this novel?" As they spoke they looked to Andrew, who only raised an eyebrow in response. "Well you are the expert in these cases."

"I have as little an idea as you I imagine," Andrew replied tiredly, carefully plucking Danny off his head and setting him on the table. The teen immediately went to work on looking for something to change him back to his normal size, Sam watching him with amusement. "This is constructed differently than my own novels and powers. None of the characters, us, are following their intended storyline progression."

"So we're screwed?" Habato asked, sighing as Nomi stood up on the table again, sword pointed at the woods.

"Show yourself you blighted demon! I'll run you through with the strength of my ancestors!" Another kick to the table and she groaned as she hit the ground.

"Why the hell do you sound Scottish," Habato grumbled, blinking as they saw a tiny Danny run across their plate. "...I agree with the Mad Hatter over there. We need out of here."

"How did Alice wake up in the book?" Hollow asked, trying to trap Danny underneath her teacup as he scrambled for cover. Andrew only rolled his eyes, thinking back.

"Well, during the trial in the Red Court her sister woke her up, alluding that the whole story was nothing but the dream of a tired little girl."

"So we just hope Jazz wakes Danny up and breaks the spell or power or whatever?" Sam asked, blinking as she suddenly had a triumphantly screaming Danny shoving a small cake into his mouth in front of her. In a flash he was proper size, standing on the table with his fists raised in triumph.

"I am tall!"

"If you want to call five feet and two inches tall then sure Danny, you're tall," Sam rolled her eyes, Danny giving her a glare as they all heard someone stumble into the clearing. Looking over they saw Tucker groan and pick himself off the ground, adjusting his waistcoat as white ears twitched on his head and a pocket-watch hung at his side.

It took two seconds for him to collapse into laughter while pointing at his best friend, who was now blushing a bright red and crossing his arms, moving to sit in Andrew's lap and sulk, the man only snickering and kissing the teen's temple.

"Wow, so you were made the White Rabbit," Sam commented, Tucker only trying to breath through his laughter. "There's irony in there I'm just not sure if I should comment on it."

"My advice is to not," Tucker snorted, finally calming down. "Although I take no offense, I'm actually amused myself. Not as amused as seeing Danny in a dress and apron though-"

"It's a frock!" Danny defended, snuggling into Andrew's neck, who only rolled his eyes and rubbed the other's back soothingly.

"Yes, that sounds _so_ much more manly," Sam snickered, setting her tea down. "On to business now that we're all here." Tucker approached the table as she spoke, finally noticing the Gears.

"YOU'RE LATE FOR TEA!" Tucker yelped as a tea cup straight to his forehead knocked him down to the ground, Sam not even phased as she kept speaking.

"We need to find a way out of this book." The others nodded seriously, ignoring Danny's snickers as Tucker swore up a storm, hands clutched to his forehead. "Our best bet is to find whoever put us in here and beat him, or her, or them, or whatever, until they can no longer move and are slowly bleeding out on this lovely grass."

"You Team Phantom lot worry me," Habato muttered, sipping their tea again. "And that's coming from a ghost who runs a mafia."

"Wait- I thought those were rumors?!" Danny shouted, suddenly looking concerned. Habato only raised an eyebrow, looking amusedly confused.

"Of course they are."

"Then- Wait- Do you own a mafia?"

"Don't be silly, Phantom," Habato rolled their eyes, reaching for a tea that was colored a glimmering golden. "Do you honestly see me as the type to run a mafia or anything like that?"

"Well...no...but you just said..." Habato only smiled again, Danny groaning and scratching at his head. "You three give me headaches." As if on cue Nomi stood up on the table with her sword drawn, Hollow cutting her off before she could speak.

"LATE FOR TEA!" A flurry of tea cups were thrown at the girl, who dodged them all.

"GODDAMMIT HOLLOW IT'S ALWAYS 6PM HERE I'M NOT FUCKING LATE STOP THROWING SHIT!" Hollow's only reply was a thrown bowl of sugar that knocked Nomi off the table into a pile of broken porcelain and sugar cubes. "Goddamn you."

"Tea time."

"Andrew get us out of here," Danny begged, looking close to breaking. "I can't handle all there of them at once it ends with me confused and worried and slightly scared for whatever is left of my life."

"For starters you should calm down," Andrew soothed, kissing the teen's cheek comfortingly. "The only way for this book to end is for either the author to type it out, or for the story to end as it was originally written."

"So we're relying on Jazz?" At the nod Tucker, Sam, and Danny all groaned. "We're doomed."

::

Jasmine Fenton looked at her watch worriedly. Her little brother, his boyfriend, and his two friends had left to see a movie hours ago and they had yet to return. Finally sighing and resigning to the fact Danny would forever call her overprotective she headed towards her room, intent on finding a spare Fenton Thermos and the 'boo'merang. What she found instead was a hardcover book on her desk in a dark purple color with the title 'Alice in Wonderland' and a picture of Alice and her sister sitting on the hill.

Raising an eyebrow at the strange book, that was _glowing_, she edged closer, frowning at seeing the two siblings looked like her and Danny. "...I have a bad feeling about this." Seeing the name of the author she let out a loud snorting sound, covering her mouth as her face went red with suppressed laughter. "I know this is probably punishment for the war they almost caused two weeks ago but even for you that's cruel."

Seeing a note that said to open the book Jazz did so, taking a step back when seven figures came tumbling out of the pages and into her room. Quickly stashing the book and note under her pillow she took in the sight of the groaning ghosts and humans, all of them looking as if they had just returned home from an Alice in Wonderland costume contest.

Habato was the first one to get up, flicking their ghostly tail in annoyance. "You have my thanks." Sparing Jazz a smile they collected the other two Gears, one waving a sword and another screaming about tea time. Seeing them phase towards the basement she looked back to the other four, who were all still on the floor and groaning.

"So, have fun at the movies?" At the resounding groan she snickered, helping them to their feet and almost busting a lung trying not to laugh at Danny's attire. Andrew at least had come away with the Cheshire Cat ears and tail being fake an attached like a well-made costume. Danny however was still in the full dress.

"I'm going home," Sam sighed wearily, heading towards the door. "We are to never talk about this ever again." The others nodded in agreement, Tucker deciding to follow her, fake white rabbit ears bouncing in time with this subdued footsteps. Jazz finally looked to Danny, who was tugging at his dress in annoyance.

"Thanks for getting us out of there Jazz." The woman only waved it off, Andrew looking curious as he looked around the room.

"What happened to the book?"

"Oh, it vanished as soon as you all escaped." Andrew nodded before blinking as Danny suddenly grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door and towards his bedroom.

"I have to get out of this dress before I lose any more dignity." Andrew snickered as he was pulled along, Danny only giving an evil smile. "You're helping me." At that Andrew immediately lost his amusement, face going a bright green as the door closed behind them.

Jazz had to bite back the warning to use protection.

Waiting a few minutes to make sure everything was quiet Jazz smiled as she took the book out again, snickering at seeing the author name, which was a C. L. Work. "Clockwork you bring whole new meaning to punishing children." Settling on her bed she opened to the first page, deciding to see just how badly they had been punished. She knew she would enjoy it from the first sentence.

She managed to read all the way through to the tea party before she blinked, seeing she was sitting at a table, a gorgeous white gown and crown on her instead of her usual outfit. Looking to the head of the table and the chair beside hers she saw a sharply dressed Clockwork who was sipping his own tea while wearing a handsome black and purple suit that had a dash of steampunk aesthetic to it. A black hat was balanced on his head, smirk playing on his face as his legs were propped up on the table, staff leaning against his chair. "Ah, Jasmine, how lovely of you to join me."

"I have to know, just _how_ did you manage this?" Jazz asked with a grin, blinking as a cup of her favorite tea hovered in front of her. Taking it with a smile she sipped as Clockwork only chuckled.

"Time never reveals his secrets, my dear."

"Fair enough, new question, who exactly am I?"

"I believe you would be the White Queen," Clockwork hummed, looking at the glimmering white crown on her head. "A rather fitting character for you to become." Jazz only smiled, happy to relax in the peace and quiet of the forest.

"You compliment in a such a way that I almost miss them. I'm impressed." At the grin she was given she only chuckled again, smirk playing on her own lips. "So here's an idea. Have you ever thought of a musical as punishment."

"Why Jasmine what a wicked idea...I'll have to remember it."

"I'm sure you will, Clockwork."

* * *

For those of you who read Guardian you know I ship Clockwork and Jazz, and really I hadn't /planned/ on Clockwork being the one behind it. I hadn't actually known what was going on until Jazz started laughing.


	3. Blackrock Depths

Happy Birthday Kas!

For those of you who know me on a more personal note, or remember my early Guardian chapter author notes, you know I have a slight obsession with the game World of WarCraft. I figured why not combine the two loves of mine into something glorious. For those of you who have never played the game...well, just try to keep up. For those of you who have? I nailed that dungeon group irritation for levels 58-62.

* * *

**Blackrock Depths **

**:: (Established Iambic Prose)**

"Danny you pick the _worst_ dungeons." Danny huffed in annoyance as he crossed his arms, plate mail clinking together quietly while Andrew studied a map beside him, muttering under his breath every few seconds.

"Hey, it was either Blackrock Depths or Hellfire Citadel-" At the groan he received from everyone there he nodded his head, "That's what I thought. Besides, the place isn't that bad. Sure it's a little dark, and there's molten lava every so often, but there's also lots of mobs for us to rack in experience points."

"Why did I let you talk me into doing this," Jazz grumbled under her breath, arms crossed as she tried to keep hold of her staff. Danny only rolled his eyes, looking amused. "Stealing the new Fenton Reality Helmets to play video games...I don't think Mom and Dad would be happy with us right now."

"Hey, you three are using the reality helmets, me and Andrew are just using our natural ghost powers, speaking of, how's it coming with directions?" They all turned to look at Andrew, who's hand was slowly twitching towards his dagger. Seeing they were all looking towards him he clutched the map again.

"What? Oh. Fine. Great. Everything's _perfect_."

"I think at this rate I'd rather run Hellfire then go through BRD again," Tucker grumbled, walking uselessly around in a circle, Water Spirit trailing after his steps, before the teen yelped and tripped over his robes. "Why did I choose to play a mage again?" Tucker groaned, dazedly blinking his eyes as his Water Spirit helped him up.

"We tricked you," Sam smirked, Succubus demon laughing beside her. Danny couldn't help but shake his head at just how much his friend's character classes described them, especially Sam with her warlock.

"After examining this map more times than I care to count I have come to the conclusion that Blizzard is full of dicks," Andrew announced, rolling up the map and sticking it back into his bag. "Dicks and assholes."

"So we're lost," Jazz groaned, shaking her head. "Great. That's always something nice to hear."

"Incoming dark iron dwarf mob pack," Sam announced dully, Jazz sighing and casting a shield on Danny as he used one of his paladin's aggro attacks. In seconds the group had defeated them, Tucker now looking over his own map. "Let's just keep running around until we find the final boss."

At the general tone of agreement they set off, destroying every npc they came across. Eventually they reached a crossroads, all of them looking to Andrew. "Yes yes, I'm on it." In a second he was melting into the shadows, rogue abilities allowing him to sneak past the various mobs and scout the way ahead with little to no difficulty.

"You guys do know this is the largest dungeon in the game, right?" Sam asked, Danny only giving her a flat look. "Just letting you know." In a few moments Andrew came back, sheathing his knives.

"The Imperial Seat is this way-"

"Finally!" Tucker shouted, marching past, "Let's kill the Emperor and get this _over_ with." Andrew shook his head as Tucker walked past, the older slipping back into the shadows. The remaining three shared a look, all of them sighing before they heard Tucker screaming and then a death shout from a dwarf.

"This is why you aren't dead yet!" Danny shouted, heading after the two with the girls following behind him. "Because Andrew actually keeps killing everything before it can get to you!" Tucker only whimpered, clutching onto his Water Spirit who looked as equally scared. "Freaking magi. You have some of the most powerful magic in the game and yet the lowest health _ever_."

"Says the overpowered pally," Sam snorted, Danny giving her a halfhearted glare. "You have to admit it's true. Last dungeon we all ended up getting Sleep cast on us and when we woke up you were in the middle of a goddamn massacre and laughing like you had lost your mind."

"Okay to be fair there was that reckless spell cast on me-"

"I removed it and you kept laughing," Jazz snickered, Danny huffing and throwing his shield at a mob group, getting their attention and anger. Rolling her eyes she quickly cast a shield, the others entering battle seamlessly. It was amazing what fighting in the real world could do to improve your game fighting.

"Alright, final boss," Sam called, flipping through her spellbook and holding out her hand. "Allow me to Fear Moria into the new plot line they made for her."

"I have to admit that was rather good writing on their part," Andrew hummed, twirling his daggers as if the motion was second nature. "And very unexpected, although the books brought everything together seamlessly."

"This game has books?" Tucker questioned, Andrew shaking his head sadly as Danny laughed before launching into battle with the Emperor. In seconds they were fighting in perfect sync, Jazz casting Psychic Scream on a Moria who was trying to heal her husband. Danny cursed as seconds later the Emperor's health went back to 75%.

"Can someone please keep Moria off him?!"

"Still on cool down," Jazz responded, throwing another bubble shield around Danny and Andrew, who were the only two fighting close range. "Should be Sam's turn."

"Little busy taking care of this pack of mobs Moria brought back with her!" Sam yelled, her and her demon destroying each of the npcs that tried to attack her, Tucker helping once he noticed.

"Well figure something out! Tucker, can't you use your polymorph spell?!" Hearing nothing he blinked, turning to see that Tucker's Water Spirit's bracers were on the ground, Tucker laying beside them with lifeless eyes. "Goddammit Tucker this is why I tell you not to attract aggro!"

"He has terrible health," Jazz mumbled, throwing up another shield. "You think he would get pieces with a bit more stamina- Oops..."

"There seems to be a lot of talking during this battle," Andrew muttered, using one of his more powerful moves on the Emperor before vanishing and intercepting the npcs that tried to attack Danny.

"I seem to have run out of mana," Jazz nervously laughed, screaming before going silent. Danny looked back, unnerved at seeing the dead form of his sister's character before shaking it off and casting his own healing spell on him, Andrew, and Sam.

"See, that's what happens when you go all for intellect instead of spirit!" Danny shouted, looking unamused and using his shield to block an attack. "I swear if we wipe I am blaming it all on you two!" Hearing a choked-off scream Danny sighed, shoulders dropping. "Three. Blaming it on you three."

"I suppose it's up to us, mon cher," Andrew snickered, finishing off the last npc with a quick thrust into the neck. "May I suggest actually killing Moria?"

"Aw, but that would destroy the story for the Council of Three Hammers," Danny whined, hearing a small laugh from his boyfriend. "Alright, you're going to have to do it though, I'm sort of busy trying to heal us while not dying from this jerk's attacks- God this is the _last_ time we do this dungeon."

Not hearing a sarcastic or snarky remark Danny blinked, glancing back. "Andrew? This is the moment where you say this was all my idea and all my fault and all that." Hearing nothing yet again he suddenly grew worried, casting his holy shield and sighing in relief at the break. Looking around he saw the dead bodies of his friends, Sam's expression looking pissed even in death.

He wasn't even finished laughing when he saw Andrew's lifeless eyes.

Now logically he knew they were inside a virtual video game, and Andrew was safe and sound outside by his computer and Danny, cursing up a storm at letting himself die. He knew that everyone was safe and somewhat angry that they had practically wiped on the last boss. Logically he knew all this. Emotionally however, seeing his mate _dead, _it made his world feel as if it was ending all over again.

Hearing the two bosses say something his eyes narrowed and flashed a bright green, white rings wrapping around his character and turning him into a ghostly paladin. "You want a fight? Well you got one." Launching into battle with a yell it was a blur of attacks and light before he was barely on his feet, senses coming back to him as he gasped for breath. Shaking off his slight dizziness he saw the bosses were dead and the dungeon was defeated.

His growing grin quickly vanished as he remembered why no one else was celebrating. Dropping his hammer and shield he rushed to his boyfriend's side, rolling him onto his back and trying to keep calm. The room was devoid of all sound but his ragged breathing and clattering shield that slowly came to a stop. Seeing Andrew's lifeless expression up close he shook his head, quickly casting a healing spell, knowing it was already useless.

"A-Andrew? Come on Andrew you're too resilient to die from a stupid spoiled princess who ran away from home." Lightly patting the rogue's cheeks he saw there was no sign of movement, no small smile, no light laugh, no steady breath. Just him and a room full of death. "Come _on_, you can't do this! You're not allowed to die on me! You're a freaking ghost for god's sake!"

Casting useless healing spell after useless healing spell he blinked away clouded vision, confused before he felt tears start to roll down his cheeks. Shaking his head in denial he bit his lip, eyes tightly clenched shut. This couldn't be real. It couldn't. Because Andrew being gone...that couldn't be his life. His reality. It just-

"_Wake up_!" Danny screamed, burying his head into his boyfriend's chest, hands clenching tightly into the leather fabric and not letting go. Crying freely now he clutched even tighter, voice breaking. "Please...please Andrew...you can't be dead. Y-You- You can't leave me here all alone...not- Not when I... Not when I've finally realized how much I care about you..." Getting his crying under control he squeezed his eyes shut, body shaking with silent sobs. "I know I've never told you before now- And I should have! I _should have_- But- But Andrew...

"I love you."

"Oh my _god_ Danny you fucking idiot he's fine!" Danny jerked up, shock filling him as he saw Sam staring at him in disbelief, expression so full of confusion and worry it was almost funny. "Jesus fucking _Christ_ Danny it's a fucking _game_." Danny blinked, confused and hopeful expression on his face.

"Sammy? How are you-"

"I'm a fucking warlock you idiot I was soulstoned but JESUS Danny really?!" At the screaming Danny slowly came to his senses, dawning look of horror on his face as Sam continued with her screaming and ranting. "You have a fucking resurrection spell why the fuck are you acting like the love of your life just- Oh my _god_ is that the first time you told him you loved him!? You _know_ he can hear everything, don't you?!_ Jesus _this is why we don't let you play video games anymore with your ghost powers!"

Danny was quiet for a few seconds before he stood up, looking at Sam with a neutral expression. "...Sam...I want you to take your staff and knock me into unconsciousness," he ordered, looking serious as his face slowly grew redder and redder. "Make it to where I forget this ever happened."

"No. No you- You are suffering for this," Sam shook her head, looking annoyed and worried all at once. "_Jesus_ this is why we worry about you. You keep forgetting it's a game and then get pissed off and depressed and, apparently, _dramatic_! Just- Just use your stupid rezz spell already." Danny, still blushing, did as told, resurrecting Jazz, who immediately had to press her hands to her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

Danny blushed an even brighter red before he retreated to a corner, curling up and putting his face to the wall as he listened to Jazz make odd little squeaks as she brought Tucker back to life, who didn't even try to hide his laughter that had him unable to move it was so strong. Danny groaned at the sound, hiding his face in his hands as he felt someone soon move to sit beside him, back to the wall. "Please take your dagger and end my life."

"I'm rather fond of your life so I don't think I will," Andrew chuckled, gently putting a hand to Danny's cheek and tilting his head towards him. Danny had time to give him a confused expression before he was pulled into a sweet and lingering kiss that had him forgetting even his own name for a few moments. When they finally broke apart he was an even deeper shade of red, Andrew giving him a content and gentle smile, "I love you as well, mon cher."

"Yeah, great, woo, happily ever after," Sam spoke up, summoning another demon to her side. "That's great and all but can we agree to never do this dungeon again? It's too fucking stressful." She looked between a blushing Danny, a gleeful Andrew, a snickering Jazz, and a still laughing Tucker. "Never. Again."

"I think we can all agree with that," Jazz giggled, looking at her still blushing baby brother. "Although I think it's sweet Danny finally confessed his love, even if it was, um, in a rather unique way." Danny grumbled something rude under his breath, pulling out his spellbook and flipping through to the menus, making them cue for Hellfire Citadel. As soon as the five were teleported to the start of the dungeon that all players hated they looked at Danny, Tucker and Sam glaring.

"Revenge."

* * *

Do you know how much I laughed when writing Sam screaming at Danny? So. Very. Much.


	4. Homerun

Happy Birthday Kas!

So at this point I was using a large prompt list I made and a random number generator. Cliches ended up happening as thus, but you know what? Cliches are healthy for growing readers.

* * *

**Home Run **

**:: (Pre Iambic Prose) (Human Andrew AU) **

"I could be wrong but isn't the point of going to a baseball game to actually _watch_ the game?" Danny asked in amusement, looking beside him to see one of his friends, Andrew Riter, giving him a dull look. "What? Tucker and Sam are enjoying themselves!"

"Last I saw Manson was running around near the field with a bullhorn and shouting at others to protest the developmental apartment complexes across town." Danny nervously scratched his cheek at that, glancing down at the field to see that Sam was trying to climb over the wall and fence. Again.

"You at least have to give her points for enthusiasm." Andrew only rolled his eyes, turning another page in his book and tuning out the rest of the crowd and the game. The only one who he could hear clearly was Danny. Who was still talking. "Okay so Sam is sort of ignoring the game too, but Tucker is really into it!"

Andrew looked up at Danny in disbelief, who shrugged nervously. "He was banned from the rest of the game because he entered into a fight with another fan over their favorite players."

"Okay in my defense I forgot he was so crazy about that stuff," Danny sighed, sinking down in his seat in a display of final defeat. "This was meant to be a day without ghost fighting and hanging out with my friends. Instead Sam's on a crusade, Tucker's banned, and you're reading a book-"

"I'm still listening to you," Andrew mumbled quietly, Danny just barely hearing him. Pausing in his rant he realized that yes, Andrew _was_ listening to him, which was a miracle in itself. Usually he was so deep into his reading no one could pull him out, the fact he was still talking and listening to Danny spoke volumes.

"Heh, guess you are," he admitted, scratching the back of his head and blushing a light pink for a reason he'd rather not think about just yet. "Thanks."

"My pleasure." The two fell silent, Danny going back to watching the game and sprouting off different facts and trivia about the game itself and the players. Andrew was relatively silent, speaking just enough to keep Danny talking. While he'd rather read a good book then watch a sports game it was nice to see his friend enjoying himself instead of keyed up and worried about saving the town.

It was a few moments before Andrew realized the atmosphere around the crowd had changed. Looking up curiously he saw the moving Kiss Cam on the large screen, rolling his eyes in annoyance. Honestly. It wasn't until it settled on him and a rapidly blushing Danny that he blinked and gained a dangerous smile.

The polite thing to do would be to tell the cameramen just where they could shove it. However...this _was_ a perfect opportunity, one Andrew had been planning on how to accomplish for quite some time.

"H-Heh, y-you can just ignore that," Danny mumbled quietly, staring at his lap in embarrassment and sadness that what he wanted to happen never would.. "They sometimes do that, landing on friends and stuff and, um, yeah, just-"

"Danny." Hearing his name the teen looked up, caught off guard when Andrew pulled him into a kiss that had the entire crowd cheering. He would have thought it was a friendly peck to get the camera and crowd to finally leave them alone if it wasn't for the passion and care he could feel. Slowly relaxing Danny all but fell into Andrew's lap, clutching him tightly and kissing back with equal passion and force.

Finally parting, and lightly panting from a lack of air, they saw the rest of the crowd had already gone back to watching the game, Andrew and Danny still in their own small world. "Would now be an appropriate time to ask you out on a date?"

"If you don't I'll ask you myself," Danny giggled, happily dazed. Andrew only smiled, pulling Danny into another kiss that the teen gladly fell into. A few rows away Sam snickered, arms crossed as she leaned against one of the exits.

"There are some perks to being rich I suppose," she mused quietly to herself. "One of them being to pay off cameramen."

* * *

Half of the occasions where Danny ends up getting together are because Sam wills it so. Seriously Danny, without Sam you would be single and alone.


	5. Dedicated in Words

Happy Birthday Kas!

So this is more of a sneak peek for something I might be planning in From the Beginning. In which Andrew is a romantic, Danny blushes more than is healthy, and his friends are little shits.

* * *

**Dedicated in Words**

**:: (Established Iambic Prose) **

"Isn't it illegal to record people without their permission?" Danny asked dully, watching as Tucker fiddled with his new glasses. He had taken apart a pair of Google Glass and fitted them into his own glasses, improving it as he could. He was currently testing the recording feature that sent the files straight to his PDA, which acted as a wireless, external holding device.

"That rule is negated when it comes to brothers and best friends," Tucker grinned, Danny giving him another flat look. Slightly stumbling as Sam slung an arm around his shoulders he sighed, feeling the concerned questioning ready to begin.

"Alright. Ask your questions, although I make no guarantee that I won't lie- In fact, being honest, I probably will."

"You're being honest about lying?" Tucker asked, Danny only shrugging his shoulders. "It's reached the point where I can't tell if you're being dramatic over being depressed or you just really _are_ that depressed."

"Glad to see dramatics is an option," Danny grumbled, shaking off Sam's arm as he entered the nearest book store, the two teens behind him sharing a look. "Alright. Ask your questions."

"Question one, why are you so...dead." Seeing her friend's look Sam gave a half-shrug. "More so than usual at least. I mean, on the average day you have more energy than a five-year-old on a sugar high."

"Gee, thanks for such a flattering description." Adjusting his course for new best-sellers Danny let his eyes browse the books halfheartedly, shoulders drooping even more. "It's nothing to worry about guys, just...nn..." Not having the right words he fell silent, sighing again as he felt both friends sling an arm around him. "Here comes the pep talk."

"Damn right here it comes," Sam huffed, keeping Danny from escaping with Tucker's help. "Is your trouble family trouble or boyfriend trouble?" Seeing her friend become even more depressed than before Sam let out a slight wince. "Right. Boyfriend trouble."

"Do we have to kick Ghostwriter's ass?" Tucker asked, sounding defensive. At the dual looks from his friends he shrugged, "What? You're like my brother man, if anyone screws you over they're gonna get a visit from my stun gun, which I may or may not have modified past state regulations."

"Oh, so you mean that _illegal_ stun gun that isn't sanctified," Sam snorted, rubbing her friend's back. "And don't worry Danny, I'm sure whatever it is you two can work through it, and if you don't we'll be right here to lock him into a Fenton Thermos for the rest of his unnatural lifespan."

"Oh my god guys, you're worse than Jazz," Danny blushed, taking one of the books from the shelf that seemed to stick out to him and glancing through it, still feeling his friends wrapped around him. "It's nothing Andrew's done it's what _I've_ done, or, well, haven't done..." Sam and Tucker shared a look, both equally confused.

"You're gonna have to go into a little more detail there," Tucker finally spoke, steering all three of them towards a small sitting area. "Because really, that's just- That's confusing."

"I agree with the tech kid wonder over here," Sam snorted, ignoring her friend's overly dramatic pout. "What exactly have you- Or, uh, what _haven't_ you done." Seeing the teen blush and let out a few mumbles Sam rolled her eyes, sitting beside him. "Not all of us have enhanced ghost hearing. Speak up."

"I...haven't..." he trailed off in mumbles again, this time Tucker giving him a stare that finally had him throwing his hands up in defeat. "I haven't told him I loved him yet, okay?! Months of knowing him and months of dating him and I _know_ I'm falling in love with him and I adore him and he's the world to me and I haven't _told him yet_." Clinging to Sam and hiding his face after his rant the girl only rubbed his back gently, Tucker making shooing expressions to the people who had looked up in concern at the sudden yelling.

"Go back to your shopping, nothing to see here. Just a love-struck teenager with no willpower." Seeing the small crowd disperse Tucker took a seat beside his friends, trying to think of what to say. "Okay dude, the best thing I can say is that, well, love takes time, and commitment. And, I mean, you two really care about each other, right? You can see it, he can see it, _everyone_ can see it. If he sees even _half_ the things you do for him, or say about him, then he already knows how you feel, and I _know_ you know how he feels. The best thing for you to do right now is to continue as you have been, caring for and about him and waiting for the words to come naturally."

Hearing still and complete silence he looked to his two friends, both having shocked and stunned expressions on their faces as they stared at him. Finally getting annoyed Tucker raised an eyebrow in question, Sam only shaking her head. "Tucker I don't know how but that was the best advice you have ever given him."

"I'm a romantic at heart," Tucker smirked, patting his friend's back. "I guess I just have a talent-"

"Yeah, don't ruin it," Sam cut off, Danny chuckling as he flipped the book he was holding back over to the front. "So, feeling better."

"Surprisingly yes, and even more surprisingly Tuck's right. It'll come in time," Danny smiled, fingers trailing the edge of the cover. "I mean, sure it may not be today, or tomorrow, or even months from now...but one day I'll be able to tell him just how I feel about him."

"That's right buddy, you just hold on," Tucker patted his friend's back again, finally looking down at the book, "Isn't that the new book everyone's talking about?" Danny only shrugged, Sam flicking open the book to read the description. "You need to watch the news more." Danny rolled his eyes as Sam grinned.

"Oh hey it is! Man, _everyone's_ talking about this, the author's been inactive and missing for about twenty or thirty years, and after _swearing_ he'd never make a sequel to his most popular book he did." Danny blinked, turning back to see the title. "It's called 'The Ticking Hands'."

"Huh, sounds familiar," Danny muttered, seeing the author. When he did he blinked, squinting his eyes. "Okay, I don't have my reading glasses so someone tell me that I'm hallucinating and that the author name _isn't_ M.J. Anderson."

"Nope, it is, why?" Tucker asked, blinking as Danny quickly flipped to the dedication page. "Oh hey, dedications. Man, I don't even read those."

"You don't even _read_," Sam snorted, looking down at the page and not noticing Danny's rapidly growing blush. "Let's see here, 'I swore years ago that I would never write a sequel to a story that I had thought complete. Years later I realized that both 'The Soundless Clock' and my _own_ story were just beginning. As such this book is dedicated to the one who showed me what it meant to be happy again. I love you, my sweet Phantom-' Oh my _god_, is that- Is this Andrew's book?! The sequel to that book you're _obsessed_ with-"

Looking to her friend for confirmation she blinked at seeing he had fainted. Sam and Tucker shared a silent look, Sam finally speaking, "Please tell me you were recording this whole time and got his fainting on camera."

"Sam, please. Of course I did." Sam nodded, standing up to go purchase the book as Tucker carefully dragged his friend out of the store, waving off others' concerns. Meeting back up at the entrance Tucker suddenly grinned, "How long do you think it will take him to confess after this?"

"As long as it takes for him to read the book."

* * *

Danny doesn't leave the library for days after he finally finishes the book.

_Days_.


	6. May I Have This Dance?

Happy Birthday Kas!

Every pairing needs a Prom drabble, I figured it was time Iambic Prose had theirs.

* * *

**May I Have This Dance...? **

**:: (Established Iambic Prose) **

"Remind me why I agreed to come to this?" Danny asked irritably, one of his eyes starting to twitch as he heard more shrieking laughter coming from the dance floor. He was all for fun and hanging out during normal human activities but _really_, Prom? This was torture for something he did wrong in a ghost fight, he could just feel it.

"Dude, come on, you're acting more depressing than Sam," Tucker complained, gesturing to where Sam was snickering while spiking the punch before giving a cup to Paulina in a gesture of _good will_. "At least she's _trying_ to have a good time." Danny only gave him a glare, slowly flipping him off. "Can't you at least do something Prom-ish?"

"No," the half-ghost teen replied flatly, readjusting his seat on the top of the table he was sitting on. Mr. Lancer and the other chaperones had yet to shoo him so he was content to stay seated where he was. "I'm silently protesting the horror and torture that is High School Proms."

"You read that 'Cindy Ella' book again, didn't you?" Tucker asked, grinning at Danny's sudden blush. "I know you like reading even more now what with your author boyfriend but really? Trashy romance teen novels?"

"It was a good book about the expectations society places on young teenagers!" Danny argued, Tucker only shaking his head and giving his friend a sad look. "Oh shut up, go do something _Prom-ish_ if you're so hung up on it."

"I am. I'm trying to convert one of my friends into seeing that Prom isn't all that bad." Danny gestured dramatically to Sam, who was cackling as she took over the DJ booth and started blasting Daft Punk. "I've given up hope on Sam. You're a sappy romantic at heart though, I have hope for you yet."

"If you still have hope then you should go drown in Sam's spiked punch," Danny grumbled, frowning as one of the teachers finally spotted him sitting _on_ the table instead of at it. "Although you could start convincing me by saving me from a teacher's wrath."

"I'm on it buddy," Tucker patted his friend's back before pulling out his PDA, taking a seat next to him on the table and scrolling through a playlist of songs. In seconds Gangam Style was blasting over the school speakers, every teen on the dance floor executing the dance flawlessly. "It's slightly terrifying how they're all in tune."

"For some reason when I see them dance to this it reminds me of a cult," Danny commented, watching as Sam managed to escape the teachers who were chasing her, reappearing beside them. "How's Prom Destruction coming along?"

"So far I've spiked the punch, laced the food, and taken over the DJ stand. All that's left is to destroy the disco ball," Sam panted, catching her breath after running around the gym all night in heels. Danny was slightly impressed. He knew he wouldn't have managed that much running tonight, and he was only in a suit. "Speaking of Prom Destruction your suit makes you look like you just emerged from a drunk bar fight."

"Not far off," Danny snickered, pushing his sleeves up again and taking in his unbuttoned jacket, loose tie, and the fact one of his shirt tails was sticking out. "Got into a scrape with Skulker on the way over- You know, if you _really _want to destroy this place we could release him. I have the Fenton Thermos stashed in my locker."

"Can't you two at least _try_ to enjoy tonight?" Tucker whined, his two friends only staring at him. "Pretty please? For your tech geek friend who has no hope of getting a girl any other night of the year?"

"And you think you'll get a date tonight?" Sam snorted, Danny only shaking his head in amusement. "On Prom? Really?"

"The shattering of the illusion of grandiose, Sam," Tucker explained, looking serious. "They'll be massive dumpings tonight, and the girls will still want the final magical dance with the guy of their dreams, even if they have to throw out all of their morals and usual standards. It's the _best_ night."

"I hate to say it...but he's starting to make sense," Danny muttered, Sam looking as equally terrified. "Should we lock him in a classroom?"

"Yeah, sure, why not," Tucker spoke, voice laced with sarcasm, "While you're at it why not put a learning helmet on me and leave me tied up for _twelve hours_."

"Oh you're just never gonna let that one go!" Danny half-shouted back, blinking as the music suddenly changed. All three looked to where one of the teachers had taken over the DJ booth and was now playing a song from the Swan Lake. Sharing a look Sam reached over and took Tucker's PDA, scrolling through the songs. Seeing her pause on one Danny slowly grinned. "You wouldn't."

"You still doubt me?" Sam asked in a mock hurt voice, Turn Down For What suddenly blasting over the speakers and scaring every adult in the room. "You should never do that."

"Yes, almighty Prom Destroyer," Danny made a mocking half-bow from where he was seated, Tucker choking on a snort. "Tell me Your Highness, how long until your campaign reaches end? The night wears thin and daybreak approaches."

"You've been re-reading Lord of the Rings, haven't you?" Sam asked, Danny only flashing a smile. "Right, well, all that's really left, besides death of that disco ball, is to dump a couple gallons of water on the rest of the prom goers. Danny and Tucker both started laughing at that.

"Sam, I know you're good, but not even _you_ can pull that off." Sam only smiled, jumping down from the table and brushing her black and purple dress off, small chuckle escaping her.

"We'll see." As the two watched her walk away they shared a look.

"I feel like we've signed our souls over to the devil," Tucker idly commented, Danny giving a shrug in response. "She's already made you half-ghost, it's only a matter of time until she makes _me_ one of her undead minions."

"You as a zombie would be pretty hilarious you have to admit," Danny pointed out, Tucker giving him a flat look. "No, no, just think about it. Just...I don't know, I find the idea funny."

"Yippie- Jessica was just dumped on the dance floor!" Tucker suddenly shouted, Danny wincing as the scream was right in his ear. "This is my chance! Wish me luck, buddy!" In a flash Tucker was off, Danny only shaking his head and hoping his friend knew the night would end with him getting slapped.

Listening through three more songs, with no sign of his friends besides the occasional glimpse, he sighed, looking at his watch. Wondering how much longer he would be forced to suffer he blinked at hearing the notes to a slow song slowly start playing. Feeling a flash of pain he shook it off, shaking his head.

"Prom is stupid and pointless." If he was forced into admission it had to do with the fact that he couldn't dance with his boyfriend because, well, he was a ghost. He wouldn't even mind all of the threats and teasing he would get about being gay or bi or whatever. He would have gladly dealt with it if it meant getting to dance with Andrew at his school dance but... "I hate this."

"Strange, you're usually rather tolerant of events your school puts you through." Darting up at the familiar voice Danny looked around, eyes widening when he saw a _human_ Andrew standing in front of him. A _teenage _human Andrew. Seeing he was getting no response Andrew only smiled, "My arrival is that surprising?"

"Wha- How- Who-"

"I received an emergency text that you were close to releasing Skulker on innocent prom-goers," Andrew explained, showing his phone before slipping it into a hidden pocket. It was then Danny noticed the other was wearing a black suit with purple accents and, _wow_, Andrew looked _good_ in a suit.

Wrapped up in admiring his mate he didn't even notice when he was pulled to his feet, Andrew carefully tucking his shirt back in, fixing the sleeves, and buttoning up his jacket. "I thought you said you weren't attending Prom?"

"Oh- Uh, Sam forced me into coming," Danny explained, slightly blushing as Andrew gently and carefully re-did his tie for him. "Something about me being either an accomplice or a scape-goat. I was too busy trying to escape to pay any attention." Andrew chuckled at that, finishing the tie. "You actually came. In a disguise. And a _suit_."

"The illusion won't fool any ghost sensors but I calculated the risk to be worth it," Andrew smiled, taking a step back and making Danny almost step forward in order to follow him. It took a few seconds for Danny to wrap his mind around the words.

"Uh, 'it'?" Andrew only smiled, looking amused as if Danny hadn't quite caught on to the joke he was telling him. "I've missed something here. Can we just- Rewind? Because something has been missed- I blame your suit. It's distracting."

"Well, I could always take it off." Seeing his mate's blank expression Andrew chuckled softly, Danny finally coming back to his senses.

"Wow- No- That- That would be even _more _distracting- What were we talking about? Before the part of you offering yourself up to me?" At Andrew's look Danny only shrugged. "I used context clues. You should be proud, that was my English Lesson a few weeks ago."

Hearing another slow song start Danny blinked, suddenly realizing that not only was his boyfriend at _Prom _with him but he was at Prom in a way where he would be able to dance with him and not get shot at by ecto-guns. The only problem was that he was a shy mess in situations such as these. Luckily though his mate was only a step away from being a mind-reader.

"May I have this dance?"

"Hell fucking yes," Danny grinned, Andrew laughing as his hand was taken and he was dragged out onto the dance floor. In seconds they were wrapped around each other and dancing to the music, Danny remembering the few dances Andrew had showed him in the privacy of the library.

"You've been practicing," Andrew approved, twirling Danny and bringing him back to see a bright red blush that had him laughing. "Having fun?"

"Now that you're here? Definitely." Passing by Tucker, who was dancing with his own date, he shared a grin with the teen. "Guess you were right about Prom not being _all_ bad."

"I'm always right!" Tucker laughed, twirling off with his date in a whirlwind of laughter that had the girl struggling to keep up in her heels. Danny felt almost bad for her but judging by the grin he saw she was at least having fun.

"So my Prom hasn't exactly been perfect, as you've noticed, but it's certainly improved now that you're here." Seeing Andrew's gentle look he smiled, "Know what would make it perfect?"

"What would that be, mon cher?"

"Slow dance kiss," Danny smirked, Andrew chuckling and leaning down. Before their lips even touched they and the rest of the students dancing all stopped as they felt the floor rumbling. In what felt like seconds they were suddenly falling into a pool, the floor sliding away underneath him like in a scene from a movie.

As the shocked students swam to the surface of the water they all saw Sam swinging from the disco ball, cackling like the evil queen she was. The gym was silent for a few seconds before another student's laughter joined her. The others looked to Danny Fenton, who was clinging to a equally wet teenager that they had never seen and looking like a wet cat, laughing at the top of his lungs and looking happier than he had in weeks.

It was only a few more moments before another few teens started giggling or laughing, the whole gymnasium soon following suit. The teens who had managed to avoid the pool were now throwing tables, chairs, and anything that might float into the pool before throwing themselves in after. Danny started laughing even harder when he saw Tucker floating by on a table with his date doubled over in laughter, fists in the air.

"POOL PARTY!"

Just like that the music was blaring over the speakers again, Sam doing a cannonball from the disco ball into the pool, the ball falling down with her. Other students soon had the same idea, piling chairs and tables together and using them as diving boards, the teachers giving up all hope as they sat on the sidelines, shaking their heads, or in the case of a few of them diving in along with the students.

"So, having fun?" Andrew asked over the noise, clinging to the edge of the pool as Danny swam around him absently, still laughing as water fights and games of chicken started up.

"This is the best Prom ever," Danny grinned, swimming over to Andrew and pulling him into an amused and happy kiss. It was nothing like the romantic and passionate kiss he had imagined sharing with his boyfriend during an electricity-filled slow dance. No, this kiss was happy and joyful, filled with laughter and amusement and an utter sense of contentment at where he was.

It was perfect.

* * *

Cindy Ella? That's a real book, and it's _fabulous_. It's also from the same author who wrote Geek Charming- Now I never saw the movie for that but from trailers alone I can tell you that yes, the book _is _better. Also this was a shameless piece of fluff, buy hey, it's a Prom Piece.

It's _supposed _to be sappy as hell.


	7. Mad Scientist

Happy Birthday Kas!

This was from a prompt piece on tumblr, and, well, I worked with what I had. Seriously, I can see this happening all because Andrew was bored, though.

* * *

**Mad Scientist**

**:: (Established Iambic Prose) **

Danny Phantom tiredly flew through the Ghost Zone, finally landing at a large, pristine library that opened it's doors for him without hesitation. "Thanks, Vidya," the ghostly teen yawned, white rings wrapping around him and turning him back into a very tired human. "The others are right, I _do_ need more sleep."

Which was easier said than done when it wasn't his _heroics_ that kept him up into the late hours so much as his nightmares and anxieties. The only way he was ever able to get sleep anymore was when he slept over with his boyfriend- Who was currently not in the front rooms...

"I feel like this has happened before," Danny mused, remembering the piano incident he had stumbled upon not too long ago. Heading to the back rooms he heard a sudden explosion, gentle humming in his head quickly reassuring him that nothing was wrong and there was no need to wear himself out further by changing back into his ghost side. "If that wasn't Andrew being attacked than just what was it?" Because explosions were not usually a part of this library, not that he knew of, at least.

Hearing vicious French swearing Danny rolled his eyes, following his ears to the room that his boyfriend was holed up inside. Opening the door he immediately ducked back out at the plumes of smoke that rushed towards him. Coughing and clearing his throat he blinked his eyes back open, which quickly widened at seeing Andrew without his purple coat and a pair of welding goggles was resting over his eyes. With his hair sticking on end and slight burn marks over his arms and face he looked more like Technus than the calm librarian he was. "What...the hell..."

"Ah, Danny! You're early- Or late... I might have lost track of time." Danny coughed again, wafting the smoke away with a quick breath of his ice powers and looking around the room. It was, thankfully, devoid of books. In their place were tables of bubbling liquids, smoke wafting up from a few of the bunsen burners. Taking another few steps in he blinked at seeing there was suddenly a vial of pink liquid in front of him, Andrew looking horrifying gleeful. "I need you to drink this."

"...There are so many questions I could ask here," Danny finally sighed, carefully taking the vial from his boyfriend's hand and then steering him towards a chair where he willingly sat down, pulling his goggles down and putting his glasses back on as Danny tried to find which question to ask first. "First question, what the hell?"

"That's not a question so much as a statement of shock," Andrew pointed out, Danny rolling his eyes and setting the vial down, free hands now running through Andrew's hair, trying to sooth it back down to it's usual messy style instead of all out static friz.

"Glad to see you're still you if you can be that much of a smartass," Danny snorted, Andrew only giving him a sunny smile. "Second question, when the hell did you become a Mad Scientist?"

"Ever since I wrote 'The Doctor's Last Mistake.'" Danny paused at that, giving his boyfriend a look before opening his mouth, pausing, sighing, and burying his face in the other's neck.

"The scientist in that book _died_, rather dramatically I might add. I mean, I was expecting it to be a little more realistic instead of it ending in his own experiments killing him-"

"I was aiming for the lesson that it was his own obsessions that ended him," Andrew huffed, not too angry since he always had fun discussing his books with Danny. "You can imagine the irony I felt when I became a ghost." At the muttered words Danny let out a light laugh, pulling back and picking up the pink vial of liquid again.

"Okay, final question, what is this and why do you want me to drink it?" Seeing the ghost open his mouth Danny raised a finger, stopping him in his tracks. "I know that was two questions, full answers and sentences, no sarcasm or smartassery."

"I see you've taken the joy out of answering questions," Andrew smirked, Danny giving him a dull look in return. "It's merely a simple concoction that should, if made properly, advance eye sight and hearing." At his boyfriend's look he shrugged his shoulders. "I ran out of things to do while waiting on you and I had an old alchemy book lying around, I decided to test a few of the claims."

"...you got bored and made an alchemy potion..." the teen slowly repeated, expression growing concerned. "Were you a warlock or wizard before you died? Be honest, I promise I won't judge you."

"Oh for- Just drink it." Danny shrugged, uncorking the vial and holding it up to his lips before pausing, eyes narrowing.

"Waaait...why don't you drink it?"

"Due to some of the ingredients used it will work on neither ghosts or humans, I was hoping someone who is both would be able to negate some of the affects and allow it's core principals to work." Danny nodded, looking serious as he mulled the words over.

"So you fucked up and I'm your last resort." At Andrew's dull blush and grumbles Danny snickered, knocking the potion back in a few sips. When a few seconds passed and nothing happened Danny shrugged. "My eyesight and hearing have remained unchanged, should we sue the author of the book?"

"I highly doubt Clockwork will allow us to time travel just to criticize Nicholas Flammel's findings," Andrew sighed, standing up and turning off the various sources of flames. "Still, at least there were no negative effects caused."

"Andrew...why do you sound surprised..." As his mate quickly and conveniently fled to the kitchen to prepare coffee Danny followed after him, already starting his rant about not being a test subject goddammit!

::

Quietly humming in tune with Vidya Andrew absently shelved book after book, going through his alchemy collection. He was sure the potion Danny had taken yesterday would at least have done _something_. Hearing the dull slamming of doors he blinked, looking up to suddenly see an irritated and angry Danny Phantom hovering in front of him.

He decided to not admit to the sudden urge to run.

"Danny? I thought you weren't coming over until-"

"I can read minds." Blinking at the sentence Andrew slowly frowned, opening his mouth before closing it and staring at his mate, who just kept glaring at him. "Ever since I woke up this morning I can _read minds_." Suddenly realizing that the potion had indeed done something Andrew felt a flash of guilt. "Oh yeah, that potion did something alright."

"I'll just...go and make an antidote," Andrew nervously chuckled, Danny immediately flying over and hanging off of his shoulders, ghostly tail wrapping around his waist. The older sighed, amused that even angry as he was Danny had a hard time not having physical contact.

"Shut up. You're fluffy is all." Right. Reading thoughts. Okay so really he hadn't expected or planned for this to happen...although it was fascinating...he wondered if he could just- "You are not turning this into a science experiment! Do you know how many hormonal teenagers' thoughts I had to hear today?!" Wow. Andrew felt even guiltier than before. "I now know just how many people in the school are hiding the fact they are either gay, bi, or pan! I have learned things about people that I _did not need to know_."

"I am so sorry." Danny only grumbled as Andrew flew them to the room from yesterday, immediately launching into preparation for something that would take his mind reading away. Or kill him. Really it wasn't like alchemy was an _exact_ science- "Wait- KILL ME?!"

Oh dear.

* * *

Andrew feels so guilty for making Danny listen to teenager's thoughts all day. So, so guilty.


	8. Wrong House

Happy Birthday Kas!

Danny and Andrew are idiots.

* * *

**Wrong House**

**:: (Pre Iambic Prose) (College AU) (Human Andrew AU) **

Danny Fenton, twenty-one-year-old college student, groaned as he felt something poke his side. Waving it off he rolled over on whatever piece of furniture he was on, slowly falling back to sleep. He then felt the poking sensation return. Finally cracking his eyes open he blinked, looking confused at seeing a man around his age with black hair and a black goatee looking down at him with a frown, arms crossed. "Uh...hi?" Judging by the purple pajamas the man had just woken up himself.

"Why are you passed out on my couch?" Danny blinked at that, slowly pulling himself up to find that no, this wasn't a couch he recognized. Looking from the couch to the mysterious person he opened his mouth before slowly closing it, head starting to pound as he thought about how to answer. "Yes?"

"...I don't have an answer because I'm very confused about what's going on." The man rolled his eyes, Danny noticing there was a small smile twitching on his lips. He supposed that meant he wasn't about to be killed, although with ghost powers it would have been hard for a human to manage anyways. "Um...I actually remember nothing right now..."

"Right..." Trailing off the two entered an awkward silence, the man finally sighing in what sounded like defeat. "It's too early to deal with this with no caffeine... Would you like some coffee?"

"A strange person breaks into your house and sleeps on your couch and you offer them coffee?" Danny asked, looking amused as the man only rolled his eyes, heading off towards the kitchen. Deciding to take the risk he followed after, watching as the other began preparing the drinks.

"I could always shoot you if that makes you feel better, or maybe use throwing knives. I'm known to have rather good aim." Danny snorted at that before wincing at the sunlight in the kitchen and making an irritated hissing noise. "I'm assuming that hiss means you're hangover."

"Probably," he grumbled, sighing in relief when the still mysterious man pulled the curtains closed. "Bits and pieces are coming back but all I remember is waving goodbye to my friend as he was driven away in an ambulance." Seeing the startled expression he waved it off. "He's resilient, seriously, besides his phobias of hospitals he's probably fine and flirting with all the doctors and nurses right now. _All_ of them."

"...noted, then." Danny only yawned, blinking as a cup of coffee was set down beside him, milk and sugar soon following, along with two Advil.

"...I don't know who you are but I think I love you." At that the man let out a loud laugh, sitting across from him. Danny only smiled at the sound, scooping multiple sugars into his coffee and adding a dash of milk. "The name's Danny by the way. Danny Fenton."

"Nice to meet you Danny, I'm Andrew Riter." Danny nodded, opening his mouth to speak only to be cut off swiftly. "If you attempt to call me 'Andy' I will make good on the threat of throwing knives."

"...noted," Danny smirked, Andrew rolling his eyes at hearing his own line shot back at him. "So you're probably wondering why some strange college student was sleeping on your couch when you woke up."

"The thought certainly occurred to me." Danny nodded, swallowing his Advil and then launching into this story. After years of telling lies and hiding secrets he found he was rather good at storytelling.

"So there I was, my vision blurred and my thoughts dull and unfocused. I knew nothing good would come out of me wondering around in this state, especially considering I was still in a bar. I had a faint memory of finals ending and my friend, Tucker, saying we should celebrate. ...Almost twenty years of knowing him you think I'd know better than to trust the things he says... Anyways, after realizing the best course would be to leave before trouble started I realized I was too late!

"Tucker was across the bar, arguing with a man about how he was treating his date. Tucker, he's rather defensive over dating standards, and he gets pissed when someone treats their date with little or no respect. So he's there, _arguing_, with this man who looked to be part of a _biker_ gang. I ran over to him, trying to make excuses and pull him away but he's more stubborn than I am- And seeing as you don't know me just show shock there, because according to everyone I'm rather stubborn once I sink my teeth into something." At this point Andrew was looking equal parts amused and captivated, slowly sipping his coffee as he moved around the kitchen to make breakfast.

"So the biker guy starts calling over friends to teach Tucker a _lesson_, that's when all hell breaks loose. I'm not sure who threw the first punch but soon I'm pushing him under a table to keep him safe, because really he's only good with long-range weapons. Anything with fists and he's out like a light. So there I am, slipping punches and shots and trying not to get myself killed when I feel one of them grab me from behind, arms locked around me!"

"How do you like your eggs?"

"Poached." Danny was deep into his story now, making gestures and changing his voice to match what was happening within the story, hardly even recognizing the question Andrew had asked him. He almost could have laughed at how his first reaction when breaking into someone's house was to tell them about his heroics, although in his defense his new host was making coffee and breakfast, so maybe he wasn't the only strange one. "I'm still drunk at this point, because really, I've only drank a few times before that night. Five max, which is pretty good considering I only just turned 21- Anyways, I'm slow and clunky and can't quite keep control of myself like I normally would.

"So when I find myself captured I do the first thing that I can think of, which was to apparently start screaming at the top of my lungs." Hearing Andrew let out a laugh his smile grew, "No no I'm serious! I just started _screaming_ and the guy was so startled he let me go right away. At that point I decided to cut my losses and grab my friend, running out of the place. The next few hours are rather blurry. The clearest thing I remember is waving goodbye to my friend, who had just been knocked out by paramedics.

"I then figured it was late and I was lost and the only place I could remember how to walk towards was my friend's house, Sam-"

"Samantha Manson?" Andrew asked, Danny nodding. The man snorted, rolling his eyes as he set down two plates of breakfast, Danny immediately taking a bite of the toast. "You were close at least, her house is the one _next_ to mine." Danny smiled nervously at that, scratching the back of his head.

"Heh, sorry, I was sort of out of it by that point, and really, I couldn't remember if her house was the one with the purple mailbox or the one with the black mailbox- ...Thinking on it the black one had small bats so that should have tipped me off..."

"And the fact her house looks like something fit for Halloween," Andrew snorted, munching on his own food before making a second cup of coffee. "How did you get in here anyways? All the windows and doors are locked."

"Trade secret," Danny grinned, silently laughing to himself. He didn't think the excuse 'ghost powers' would work on this one. "...did you just make me breakfast?"

"Consider it a gift for the wonderful storytelling," Andrew smirked, taking his seat again. "I'm a writer myself so it's always nice to hear a new story, especially one as enthusiastic as yours."

"You should hear my other ones," Danny replied nonchalantly, small smirk on his face. "Before coming to college here I lived in Amity Park-"

"The town with all the ghosts?" Andrew asked, surprise coloring his tone. "Wait...Fenton? As in the leading ghost experts Fenton?"

"My parents," Danny smiled serenely, grin growing. "You should have seen _half_ the stuff that went on in that town, and judging by the fact you're not saying our town is a bunch of liars I'm guessing you write science fiction." At Andrew's nod he chuckled. "Knew it. You give off the fantasy writer vibe."

"Would it be worth asking if you have any more stories to share?" Andrew questioned, looking interested. Danny only chuckled, thanking his drunk self for choosing the wrong house, because really, he had a good feeling about this Andrew Riter.

"Depends...do you have any more coffee?"

* * *

I spent the whole time screaming at these two. Danny you BROKE INTO HIS HOUSE. Andrew he BROKE INTO YOUR HOUSE. And then what do they do? Once launches into a story of heroics and the other makes breakfast. They act like an old married couple EVEN THOUGH THEY JUST MET.

I can't even fake stuff like this, it's just how they are.


	9. The Soundless Clock

Happy Birthday Kas!

So if you've read my other stories, especially From the Beginning, then you know my on-running joke of a novel of Andrew's called 'The Soundless Clock.' What you may not know is that I actually have a novel outline for that story sitting in my folder. I figured it was time you all saw a bit into the story.

* * *

**The Soundless Clock **

**:: (Steampunk AU) (Human AU) (Soundless Clock AU) **

"Irritating worthless piece of a broken gear." Andrew Riter was not-so-silently swearing and cursing under his breath at his ship's newest crew member. The last sky-port they had docked in they had lost their engineer to some underground child mafia but _luckily _a new recruit had showed up out of nowhere. Andrew was skeptic when he saw the engineer was only sixteen-years-old.

He was _furious_ when the teen _accidentally_ lost one of his books over the edge of the goddamn ship.

Okay, so there had been a fight on deck and it really _had_ been an accident, but Andrew was still furious. He was this ship's record keeper and chart maker and he took his job seriously! To have one of his books fall down into the unknown, all the way to the abandoned continents, it was enough to make him sick. The damn brat had been lucky he hadn't been thrown off as well.

Andrew had made it very clear that he _did not _like the teen, although it didn't stop their Admiral from pairing them up on missions and duties. The record keeper had a feeling the man received sick amusement from watching them suffer. Honestly, one of the most powerful men in the military who had earned the codename Clockwork for his timely missions and here he was acting like a child himself.

Hearing the creak of a door Andrew went still, ears straining for sound. A dull clink of metal on metal let him know who it was instantly, a scowl coming to his face. Honestly, if the teen wanted to sneak up on someone he should learn to not let his wrench bang into things.

"The Captain wanted me to tell you that he required charts for the next three quadrants." Turning at the dull and lifeless voice Andrew almost felt guilty enough to ask him what was wrong. _Almost_. Staying in stubborn silence he collected the charts needed, including an overall map of the general area that would prove useful, before handing them off to Danny.

"Think you can deliver these without letting them fly off the ship?" Okay so Andrew could admit even for him that had been cruel, especially at the flinch he saw the teen let out as he curled in on himself. Danny only nodded silently, heading back towards the door. Andrew saw him pause once before he shook his head, continuing on his way. "I have nothing to feel guilty for..."

It only took a few seconds for him to follow after the teen, apology on his lips.

Walking down the corridors he had long since memorized he saw the teen cross one of the general recreation rooms, three of the more brutish crew members cornering him against the wall. Oh hell, is that why he was so skittish? Now Andrew really felt bad, he had been so caught up in his own anger at the boy he hadn't noticed just how many _other_ people hated him- Why did they hate him?

"Well well, if isn't the little _genius_." Oh how original, mocking him for his high test scores and being the youngest in the program. Andrew blinked at realizing he had already drawn one of his knives, confused expression passing his face. Why did he care? He was just as angry at the boy. Justifiably so! "You still haven't jumped off the side of the ship yet? What a pity."

"...leave me alone." Andrew could just barely hear the teen's voice, soft as it was. It was the tone from one who had dealt with situations like these for far too long and was far too close to giving up. If Andrew hadn't been angry or defensive before he certainly was now. Screw hating him for losing one of his books, books could always be replaced.

Human life couldn't.

"I don't think we will." The main instigator suddenly yelped, Danny looking up in surprise. His surprise only grew when he saw Andrew had twisted the man's arm behind his back, knife pressed into a pressure point that would end his life in seconds. Blinking at the utter silence Danny gulped at realizing the entire room had gone silent and was now watching the exchange, which meant half the crew were watching.

"I believe it would be in your best interest to leave him be," Andrew hissed dangerously, eyes glinting furiously. Feeling one of the others make a lunge for his back Andrew effortlessly dodged him. In a flurry of movement the three men were all on the ground, groaning, with various knife marks cut into their skin, just over points that would have had them dead. "Let this be a warning to _all _of you.

"If you have the suicidal urge to threaten him again know that your jurisdiction will fall to _me_." Andrew really had not planned to claim Danny as under his protection, although the grateful and starstruck smile he was getting from Danny almost made it worth it. Almost. "And please do your best to remember my kill count remains one of the highest on this ship."

Turning around he stalked off, dragging Danny along with him, who was clumsily trying to keep hold of the charts he had been given earlier. A few seconds silence passed, Danny, finally, nervously, speaking up. "U-Um, Andrew?"

"_What_." Danny flinched at the tone, looking up as he heard the older let out a sigh. "...my apologies, I did not mean to make you feel that estranged from me or other members of the crew. I am merely...defensive. Especially over my books." Seeing the teen open his mouth he held up his hand, "It wasn't your fault, it truly was an accident, and I was merely blinded by rage and unable to see that."

"...how _old _are you?" Andrew blinked at that, looking surprised as Danny grinned up at him, blue eyes sparkling in pure mischief and amusement. "Seriously, you can't be much older than me but you talk like my _grandparents_."

"...I'm twenty-two," Andrew finally huffed out defensively, Danny giving him a grin and jogging up to keep pace with him.

"You know, we never officially introduced ourselves. I'm Danny, Danny Fenton. Class A, Level Two Engineer." Andrew blinked, smile slowly growing on his face.

"Andrew Riter, Class S, Level One Cartographer...it's nice to meet you, Danny." Feeling his arm grabbed he blinked as he realized Danny was walking arm-in-arm with him, looking the happiest Andrew had ever seen him, and considering he had been on the ships three weeks with hardly a smile it was a surprise.

"Nice to meet ya Andrew! I think we're gonna be good friends." Friends, huh... For some reason Andrew didn't mind the thought of that as much as he thought he would have. Although he would never admit it, especially to the Admiral.

Clockwork would never let him live it down.

* * *

Seriously, no matter what time or situation after these two get to know each other for a while they _click_. It's slightly amusing.


	10. Dual Souls

Happy Birthday Kas!

What pairing is complete without a Daemon AU I ask. The answer of course is none.

* * *

**Dual Souls**

**:: (Pre Iambic Prose) (Daemon AU) (Human AU) **

Everyone in the school knew that there was something wrong with Danny Fenton and Andrew Riter. It wasn't the fact that the two never really interacted with other students at large, or how they started ranting about science fiction, or the fact they would claim that yes, ghosts were real. No.

It was the fact they could touch each other's daemons.

The first time they had seen the occurrence had been during their freshman year. It was a few months into the school year and they were by now used to the fact that Danny, being from a family of geniuses, was smart enough to skip two grades and as such was two years younger than everyone. That meant at 12 he was rather small and hid behind his childhood friend, Andrew.

It wasn't until halfway through gym class that they noticed Andrew's daemon, a lynx named Vidya, was sitting in Danny's lap, the teen absently petting her as if it was second nature, while he tiredly listened to that day's lecture. As soon as one person had seen the sight it seemed as if everyone had their gazes trained on the two, who looked as if nothing was wrong. Andrew was reading another one of his books and Danny was almost asleep beside him on the bleachers.

"Riter! Fenton!" At the coach's yell all the students wondered what would happen as Danny darted to attention, looking slightly scared, while Andrew only glanced up from his book with disdain. "What the he- heck, are you doing in my gym class?!"

"Reading," Andrew replied dully, Vidya letting out a snickering sound while Danny sent him a halfhearted glare. "I would have thought that schools encouraged a learning environment."

"Not that you smartas- alec. Smartalec. I meant why the heck is your daemon curled up in Fenton's lap?!" At the question both boys looked surprised and then confused, looking down to where Vidya was playing with Layla, Danny's snowy owl daemon. Seeing the looks she only chuckled.

"He's more comfortable than the bleachers."

"Oh gee, thanks," Danny huffed. "Glad to see that I'm nothing but a pillow for you." Vidya only licked his cheek, the other students all sharing uneasy looks. It was that day they had decided to keep an eye on the two strange boys.

The next time was a few weeks later when the class was on a field trip. Danny, being their smallest classmate, had gotten lost in the crowd when they were entering the museum. While the teachers panicked Andrew only let out a soft but soothing whistle, the students all watching in shock as Layla, scared and confused, flew into Andrew's arms, Danny soon following. Andrew only comforted the both of them, Danny clinging to his hand and Layla clinging to his shoulder for the rest of the day, no matter what the teachers said.

After that was sophomore year when a school fire broke out and Andrew and Vidya were trapped in the library. Danny and Layla had ignored all orders and rushed back inside, dragging the two out and refusing to leave their side. After they had been loaded into the ambulance Danny clutched onto Vidya almost possessively, Layla doing the same for Andrew. The next time they saw the two in class they were holding hands, Layla on Andrew's shoulders and Danny's hand buried in Vidya's fur.

The following semesters were filled with touches and hugs to each other's daemons that the student body slowly grew used to, it was only when new freshman saw and panicked that they realized it _wasn't_ a normal thing. When the two came out that they were dating in Junior year it was to half the student body exchanging bets, Danny and Layla a blushing mess and Andrew and Vidya laughing loudly.

The last monumental occasion they remembered was a senior class field trip they had to an amusement park. Something had gone wrong in one of the haunted houses and Andrew had been separated from Danny and Vidya, the same happening to Danny and Layla. The entire class had gone through hours of trying to reunite them, each side seeing just how sick and worried the other was.

They didn't think it was because they were separated from their daemons either. It was because they were separated from _each other_. A collapse in the floor had Danny and Vidya falling two stories from where Andrew and Layla were. It was enough to have all four of them faint on the spot, screaming in pain.

When they finally saw the four a week later Layla was sitting on Andrew's shoulders all day and Vidya was attached to Danny's side. From that day on newer students were never sure which daemon was who's. Layla never flew too far away from Andrew and Vidya never let Danny out of her sight.

Graduation Day and Danny was made Valedictorian. When he walked up on stage Vidya was the one to walk by his side, standing with him and helping him deliver his speech when he kept dropping note cards. They noticed Andrew and Layla were recording the whole event proudly, both cheering them on.

No one was surprised when they received invitations to their wedding a few years later.

* * *

This got away from me, I'm not even sure what happened there. If I had to go into more explanation it would be some bullshitted excuse on how some couples have dual souls, which are where daemons can stay by their human _or _by the human's mate.

I would have made it work. Don't you know writing is bullshitting professionally?


	11. Inverted

Happy Birthday Kas!

Think of this as second-hand POV from Danny's side. It was really fun to write and is basically Danny's thoughts in every Iambic Prose fic I write. Ever.

* * *

**Inverted **

**:: (Pre Iambic Prose) **

It just didn't make sense. Danny liked to think he at least knew a few things about himself. Sure being a teenager and having ghost powers threw a wrench into the works of how he was developing as a person but he at least liked to think he knew his type of boy/girl.

Geeky bookworm was not this type.

It was ridiculous how all his thoughts had been centering on Ghostwriter, or Andrew as he said his name was. It was just- It was ridiculous! How could one ghost take over his thoughts this much?! He would have thought he was stuck in another poem if it wasn't for the fact he had yet to rhyme.

And it wasn't just that he was thinking about him it was that he was _thinking_ about him. Like during English when he aced a pop quiz because Andrew had sat him down and explained Shakespeare plays in a way that made him understand it flawlessly. Or when he was in a bookstore and he saw a book that he just _knew_ the ghost would love and he ended up buying it and _accidentally _losing it when he was at the ghost's lair.

Then there was the fact he kept talking about Andrew whenever he wasn't around him, nonstop. His friends and sister had to ask him if he had suffered brain damage three times before he had even noticed what he was doing. And when he was _with_ the writer he asked nonstop questions about his quirks, his habits, his hobbies, the things he liked, the things he hated. It was like he couldn't get enough knowledge about the other.

It was enough to drive Danny up the wall.

The worst part was when he had started ranting to one of the ghosts he was fighting about his dilemma. He always _had_ possessed the irritating habit of ranting when he was put under stress. Like fighting. Considering this was the Ghost Zone everyone but Andrew knew about his not-a-crush by lunch. He was very thankful that Andrew never interacted with other ghosts. _So _thankful.

He had even looked it up, to see just how long a not-a-crush lasted. Apparently it was four months. Four. He had known Andrew for a year now. _A year_. To say he was losing his mind would have been an understatement. So now here he was, roaming around the Ghost Zone for the fifth day in a row trying to sort out his messed up priorities and emotions.

At least he thought it was five days. It was summer now and his friends were off on family vacations and Jazz was taking a summer course at college and his parents, he almost laughed at thinking his parents would notice he was gone. So really there was no one to keep track of the stupid things he did right now.

When he crashed into Vidya, Andrew's library lair, he found out that it had been nearer to _ten_ days. Andrew was not pleased with him. In between his ranting and yelling and lecturing he was shoving Danny full of ghost food that would heal him of his exhaustion and food and water deprivation. He was also wrapping him in blankets, putting him near the fire, and giving him a steady stream of water and coffee.

It was when Andrew was taking his temperature and absently rubbing his cheek, as if it was an offhanded gesture of care, that Danny finally realized just what had happened. One gesture and a small smile and it was like the goddamn clouds had parted and the voice of God, or Clockwork, had started laughing at him.

It was like stepping into the portal all over again.

His life was once again flipped upside down – right side up? - with the stupidly simple knowledge of what his problem had been for the past year. Not only was he a Grade A idiot who was as clueless as a four-year-old asking where babies came from but he had also just figured out he was _in love_ with the geeky bookworm who was now fussing over him.

_No one_ would let him live this down.

* * *

Danny your friends and family will hold this over you _forever_.


	12. For The Vine

Happy Birthday Kas!

Okay so the background here is that Leader thought of little vine stories and projects and things for Iambic Prose and me and Hollow were completely behind the idea. So when the idea to do Iambic Prose vines came up, well, I thought back to those wonderful conversations and added a touch of my own cynical and sarcastic wit.

* * *

**For the Vine **

**:: (Pre Iambic Prose) **

"DO IT FOR THE VINE!" Danny sighed, looking back at his friends with the look of a man who was walking to the gallows. How did he reach this point in his life? Doing something for a six-second video clip that would end in the rest of his death... Oh right, he had listened to Tucker.

He needed to stop doing that.

::

"Vines?" Danny knew by Tucker and Sam's expressions that he was in for a world of pain and trouble. "Do I even want to ask?"

"Seriously man, you _need_ to get out more," Tucker sighed, pulling up the site and showing it to Danny, who only raised an eyebrow. "You get six seconds to record yourself doing something, _anything_, and then you upload it for views. It's like the bite-sized version of Youtube."

"...why?"

"This is why you don't understand technology!" Tucker ranted, throwing his hands up in aggravation, "You question every little new thing that happens! Can't you just do something stupid like the rest of your peers that you'll regret for the rest of your life?!"

"Yeah, I already have enough regret from stepping into an untested portal that leads to another dimension that contains the lingering spirits of dead humans. I'm good on regret." Pulling himself up from the table he was at he walked back inside towards the cafeteria. He didn't even make it five feet before Sam was standing in front of him, grinning dangerously. "...If you're trying to get me to sign my soul over it's sort of half-gone already."

"Come on, just once," Tucker wheedled, Danny staring between them before letting out a heavy sigh. He was too easy to sway when it came to stupid plans. "How about me and Sam do a vine first and then you do one, and to make it fun we each have to dare each other which vine to do, except you. You don't know how it works."

"Gee, thanks," Danny replied flatly, trying to escape Tucker's grip. He was surprised by just how strong it was. "Can I go dump my tray now?"

"Fine, but Saturday is Vine Day! Remember it!" Danny just waved him off, figuring since it was Tuesday Tucker would forget all about it by Thursday.

::

Danny was wrong. Tucker didn't forget, and now he might die because of it. Turning to Sam, who was standing beside him and filled with unholy glee he shook his head, "Sammy, this is cruel. Even for you."

"He accepted, all blame can be pushed onto him." Danny sighed and looked back to the top of the two-story building where Tucker was nervously standing, a three-foot pool filled with technology beneath him. "COME ON TUCKER! LET YOUR PRECIOUS TECHNOLOGY SAVE YOU THIS TIME!" Danny sensed his friend still had some leftover aggression from when Tucker refused to sign her petition to destroy technology factories in order to replant trees. "DO IT FOR THE FUCKING VINE!"

He needed new friends.

"TECHNO CANNONBALL!" Danny was really surprised that Tucker _didn't _think he would wind up in the hospital with a broken leg for doing something that stupid. He had tried to tell Tucker that he was _a goddamn idiot_ but he was too happy that Sam had let him keep all the technology that had been in the pool. Danny was worried that he was the only sane one left among his friends, and as the half-ghost teenage _superhero_ with a hero-complex that worried him.

::

"DO IT FOR THE VINE!" Danny only hid his face in his hands, watching as Tucker started the vine and then paused it after one second, Sam upside down in a tree holding a large analog clock with her hands. "Six hours, can you do it, Manson?!"

"Just watch me, Foley!" Sam shouted back, looking triumphant. While Danny retreated to the corner and called Andrew to talk to the last sane person in his life Sam and Tucker glared at each other for six hours, one second for each hour as Sam held the clock up, or down depending on how you looked at, to show her time. By the end of the sixth hour Sam fell straight out of the tree, Danny just barely flying over to catch her in time, carefully laying her out and supporting her head. "Pretty pretty unicorns."

"This is the stupidest thing you guys have ever done," Danny declared, Tucker only laughing as he uploaded the vine with glee, Danny shaking his head and using his ice powers to cool down Sam's overheated face. "Aren't you two supposed to be the responsible ones? When did I- When did this happen?!"

"When we realized you had become more mature than us," Tucker smiled, patting his friend's back. "Now it's our job to make sure you still do stupid teenager things and don't miss anything that life has to offer. You may have to be the hero and you may have to be the adult a lot but you _don't_ have to grow up. At least not right away."

Danny blinked at the words, small smile coming to his face. His friends were really amazing, "Tucker...that's so-"

"By the way, you're next."

::

"DO IT FOR THE VINE!" Danny sighed as he pushed the library doors open, Tucker limping after him with crutches and a cast on his right leg and Sam stumbling and dizzy, holding his phone up at a slightly titled angle. Silently asking Vidya where Andrew was he immediately found him, the ghost looking confused and glancing between Sam and Tucker.

"What happened to them?" Danny only sighed, shoulders slumping. He really hoped Andrew was only mad at him for a maximum of a few weeks, he couldn't stand the thought of the ghost hating him for all eternity. Although...he really didn't _mind_ his challenge vine that much. Floating in his ghost form he looked to Sam, who grinned and nodded.

"I'm so sorry that I don't regret what I'm about to do." Before Andrew could ask just _what_ Danny was about to do he was dragged into a lengthy kiss that had him shocked, surprised, and blushing a bright green. When he released he saw Danny was an equally bright green. "I was forced into this but I've also wanted to kiss you for months. And now I'm going to flee for whatever is left of my life."

In a flash he was off, the events of the last six seconds finally settling in Andrew's mind. When it did he was immediately screaming and cursing in French, chasing after Danny with a bright blush. Tucker and Sam shared a high-five, their mission accomplished.

"You know," Tucker spoke up, "This was a really painful way to go about getting those two together. Couldn't we have just locked them in a ghost-proof closet?"

"This is Danny. The hard way was the only choice we had," Sam sighed, dizzily walking over to a couch as Tucker limped after her, the two watching as Danny and Andrew flew around the library, screaming things back and forth. "When do you think they'll realize they're screaming about being in love with each other?" Tucker hummed, looking at the time on Sam's phone.

"Given GW's stubbornness and Danny's cluelessness? I give it two hours." Sam nodded, smile slowly growing as she posted the vine they had just recorded, Tucker snorting. "Did you just make a fake Vine account for Phantom?"

"Let's see how badly Paulina screams when we show it to her on Monday."

* * *

Paulina faints. Sam gets it on camera. She keeps it until the day she dies.


	13. A Pair of Skates

Happy Birthday Kas!

Just a cute fluff piece. Along with Sam and Tucker trying to kill each other.

* * *

**A Pair of Skates**

**:: (Established Iambic Prose) **

"You have a freaking _ice core_," Sam shook her head in disbelief, "How are you this terrible at ice skating?" In front of her Danny was collapsed on the iced over lake after falling, again. For the sixth time. At his friend's question Danny only groaned loudly, looking as if he was in pain as Andrew smoothly skated over to help him back onto his feet. "Even Tucker is better than you!"

"Better? I'm perfect," Tucker grinned, smoothy gliding past them before digging his toe pick in and executing a flawless triple lutz. The others all stared as he landed and continued skating as if he had just done something no more challenging than rewiring a PDA. "Thank you mother for ten years of ice lessons!"

"That's just sad, Danny," Sam sighed, shaking her head. "You're clumsier than Tucker. That's- You've reached desperate lows." Seeing her friend's hurt look she shrugged, "Hey, I tell it like it is. Can't fault me for- GODDAMMIT TUCKER THROW ONE MORE SNOWBALL AT ME AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS!"

When another snowball did indeed hit her square in the face Danny watched as she screamed and tackled Tucker into one of the banks of snow, Tucker screaming and trying to escape to little avail.

"Will they be okay?" Andrew asked, Danny only waving the question off as he tried to move without falling again.

"They'll be fine, they have thick padding this year." Skating past his two friends, who had resorted to biting and clawing at overstuffed jackets, he almost fell again before Andrew caught him. "This really is embarrassing. I'm an ice ghost who can't _ice skate_."

"Aren't stereotypes generally frowned upon," Andrew mused, holding Danny's hands in his and slowly skating back, pulling Danny along with him. Since they were a ghost and half-ghost respectively they were more sparsely dressed than the two humans. "You don't have to be perfect at everything, you know."

"Leave it to you to see down to my deepest fears just from taking me ice skating," Danny grumbled, slowly starting to enjoy himself as Andrew gave him a light kiss to the forehead. "You're cheating somehow. I'm not sure how, but you are."

"I'm your mate and boyfriend, I'm supposed to know these things about you." Danny only smiled, laughing when Andrew pulled him into a twirl before they slowly went back to circling the lake, or at least, the half that hadn't been turned into a fighting ring.

"Mm, hard to believe a year ago we were at each other's throats," Danny snickered, Andrew rolling his eyes. When he thought about it it was rather incredible that they had come so far. From enemies to friends to lovers to so much more. If he was inclined to believe in fairy tails he would have thought his life had become one, or at least his afterlife. "I'm still amused that you told Vidya to get rid of any orange colors in the library."

"Orange clashes with everything," Andrew defended himself, Danny only chuckling. "It does!" Seeing a pair of humans roll past them in a heated fight, screaming insults at each other in different languages, Danny and Andrew shared a look. It only too a few seconds before they were both breaking down into laughter, clinging to each other in the hopes of not falling over. "So, finally admit that ice skating isn't all bad?"

"As long as I get to see a death match between a goth and a geek then how could it be," Danny snickered, yelping as the two rolled past again and knocked both him and Andrew to the ground. Andrew ended up on his back with a groan, Danny on top of him with a surprised yelp. The two shared another look, breaking down into even more laughter.

Sam and Tucker didn't notice. They were too busy trying to pull each other's hair out.

* * *

Those two show no mercy.


	14. Mix-Up

Happy Birthday Kas!

This one was just plain amusing to write.

* * *

**Mix-Up**

**:: (Established Iambic Prose) (Human Andrew AU)**

Danny was used to strange things happening, very strange things. As it were he wasn't quite used to classmates breaking into snickers and giggles every time he walked past them. He would have asked one of his friends but Sam was in Egypt with her family and Tucker was home sick with the flu, and he didn't get to see Andrew until lunch.

Thinking back to that morning he tried to remember anything strange happening, nothing coming to mind. He had woken up next to Andrew, who had slept over. They had actually overslept so they were in a rush getting ready on time. He faintly remembered Jazz choking on her cereal when they came down but he had waved it off as Andrew drove them to school.

"Mr. Fenton." Stopping in his tracks Danny sighed and turned around, looking up to see that it was Mr. Lancer who had stopped him in the halls on the way to his next class. Joy. "...dare I even ask?"

"Uh, ask about what, sir?" Judging by Lancer's expression he was confused by how Danny was confused. "Is this, um, important? Because I have history and if I'm late again I'm going to get detention. And I'd rather not ruin my one week record of not getting into trouble." Lancer only shook his head, waving Danny off.

Getting to his seat on time Danny sighed at noticing everyone was either giving him strange looks or giggling quietly to themselves. Opening his notebook he tried to take notes, really, he did. It was just that halfway through he started drawing his boyfriend. It was hardly his fault he was so giddy around the other.

History class finally dismissing for lunch Danny grinned and rushed out the door, ignoring the other students as he walked down the hall. Almost reaching the cafeteria he let out a yelp as he was suddenly jerked into a closet, eyes instantly turning green. "Calm down little Phantom, it's only me."

"Jesus Andrew, are you trying to make me blast you through the wall?!" Calming himself down Danny squinted as a light was suddenly turned on. "Why am I in here anyways?"

"Look down at your clothes." Raising an eyebrow at the strange command Danny decided to humor the other teen and do so, spotting nothing out of the ordinary. "Keep looking, you'll realize in a second." Danny only blinked, seeing the same loose black slacks and overly large gray shirt- Wait... Head darting up he saw Andrew was wearing _his _shirt and jeans, which were always a size too big on him so they ended up fitting Andrew perfectly, which almost made Danny forget his embarrassment at the situation, seeing his boyfriend in formfitting jeans.

"...please tell me we did not just go through half the school day wearing each others' clothing..." At Andrew's look he groaned, hiding his face in his boyfriend's shirt. Andrew only sighed, patting his back comfortingly. "That explains the laughter and whispers- Although I'm surprised Dash hasn't said anything yet-" Pulling back from the hug he stared up at Andrew, who was conveniently staring at the wall behind him. "...what did you do."

"Merely gave him a refresher lesson on manners," Andrew chuckled darkly, Danny sighing and falling back into the hug. "Usually I'm against missing school lessons but just this once I vote we leave."

"Best plan you've ever had," Danny groaned, taking a step back and looking at his clothes again. "I look a lot shorter and younger in your clothes, huh?" Looking up to see his boyfriend's light blush Danny's grin grew devious. "You like me wearing your clothes, don't-"

"No!" Danny snickered, kissing Andrew on the cheek as he blushed a bright pink.

"Don't worry, I think it's adorable how you're so possessive over me," Danny cooed, Andrew only blushing more and grumbling, pulling Danny out of the closet and towards the nearest exit. "Seriously, you're like a ghost with how possessive you are...I probably shouldn't like that as much as I do..." Seeing Andrew's curious look Danny grinned. "Did I ever mention I like chokers?"

"...you are going to be the death of me."

* * *

Escape while you still can Andrew.


	15. New Student

Happy Birthday Kas!

Okay so it's another trope/cliche but those are good for growing readers!

* * *

**New Student**

**:: (Pre Iambic Prose) (Human Andrew AU) **

"Have you heard about that new kid we got today?" Danny blinked at the question, finally looking up from where he was scrambling to cram for next period's test, which was in a few minutes. Okay so really he shouldn't have played that video game last night but he had only meant to play for five more minutes. Not five more hours.

"A new kid? This late in the year?" That was unusual. It was spring, no one transferred in at spring, at least, not unless they had an academic death wish.

"Yeah, apparently he's some kind of genius, which is why the let him transfer," Sam continued, looking down to her watch. "Shit, if I'm late for gym again I'm dead, good luck on your test, Danny!" Danny absently waved his friend off as she turned and rushed the other way before going back to cramming, expression becoming panicked. They were having a test that covered _five_ chapters, how the hell was he supposed to remember all of this?! It was like asking-

"_Ow_."

Groaning Danny blinked, realizing he was looking at the ceiling. Pulling himself up with a wince he saw that another student was across from him, rubbing his forehead in pain. Hearing the warning bell both of them jumped up, scrambling for their things. "Sorry sorry, I was sort of cramming so I didn't-"

"No, no, entirely my fault. I was reading and I suppose-" The student trailed off as he and Danny brushed hands on the book they both reached for, each looking at the other for a few moments of utter silence. "Um...hi."

"Ehe, h-hi," Danny grinned, praying to whatever was out there that he wasn't blushing. Gathering his scattered papers and books he picked the book up that looked to belong to the other, reading the title. "Oh! This is a good one! Have you read it before?" Standing up he saw the other do the same, purple jacket just barely hanging on his shoulders and glasses crooked.

"No, I only recently managed to purchase it this morning," the teen coughed, readjusting his hold on his own books and trying not to stare at Danny but utterly failing. "I don't believe we've met, which isn't such a surprise seeing as I only transferred in today."

"Oh, you must be that new kid! Andrew, right?" Seeing him nod Danny smiled, reaching his hand out and shaking the other's. "Nice to meet you, Andrew! I'm Danny." Deciding not to comment on how _both_ of them lingered in the handshake a little too long he handed the book back to the other. "Where are you at in the book?"

"Sage attempted to destroy the Hunter herself," Andrew replied, still staring at Danny, who for once didn't seem to mind. Especially since he was staring just as much, although it was hardly his fault the kid looked so cute.

"Wow, you read fast," Danny grinned, _not _blushing as their hands brushed again over the book as it was handed over. "So, um, yeah, you're gonna love the next part, it's really great and stuff." Hearing the late bell Danny cursed viciously, Andrew looking amused. "Uh- S-Sorry. History test and if I fail this one I'm dead." Rushing off he gave a wave, "If you need someone to show you around then feel free to ask!"

Andrew watched as the teen disappeared around the corner. Slowly grinning he chuckled. In the beginning he had been against moving to a new town and school but now... Now he may end up enjoying himself more than he would have thought.

"Danny, hm...I look forward to our next meeting."

* * *

This couldn't have been more cliched if I _tried._


	16. Duet

Happy Birthday Kas!

I'm just filling you guys with cliches, enjoy them while you can.

* * *

**Duet **

**:: (Established Iambic Prose) **

Danny hummed as he floated through the Ghost Zone, blinking as he saw Ember suddenly hovering in front of him, raised eyebrow. "Why the hell are you carrying a guitar?"

"Heh, Andrew finally manged to convince me to play for him," Danny grinned, scratching the back of his head, careful of the instrument strapped to his back. "I'm not as good as you but I do have fun playing." Ember nodded, eyes sparkling with mischief. "Oh please no."

"I'll let you go for today, seeing as you have your mate to get to, but next time I'm in Amity we're having a rock-off." Danny opened his mouth to argue only to pause, tilting his head. It actually _did _sound pretty fun. "I'm sensing your weakness to refuse."

"Ha! Fine, rock-off it is," Danny grinned, Ember nodding her head and flying over. Shaking his head he continued to the library, Vidya opening her doors immediately for him. Flying inside he looked around for Andrew, ears prickling as the sounds of a piano reached his ears. Grinning even wider he flew after the sound, hovering outside the door to what Danny _knew _was the music room.

Phasing in to avoid noise he grinned even wider as he saw Andrew playing the piano, this time it being a rock song. And really, Danny had not expected his mate to know rock songs. It was a pleasant surprise. Hearing a hum in his head he tilted his head to listen to Vidya, who mentally nudged him towards the corner. Seeing an electric guitar and an amp Danny almost cackled.

Setting his acoustic down on a couch in the corner he carefully crept over, carrying the two objects to rest next to the piano. Plugging in the guitar he turned the amp on, adjusting dials with practiced ease as he waited for Andrew's song to end and another to begin. He wondered what this one would be, and if he would even notice Danny was there yet.

Hearing the opening notes to a song that had heavy guitar playing Danny had a feeling Vidya had a hand in choosing the next song. Hearing the humming in his head he almost laughed at how the lair was as cunning as her owner. Waiting for the opening notes to end he launched into his guitar playing, laughing lightly at how Andrew hadn't even noticed the sudden electric guitar weaving in time with his notes.

Floating in the air Danny continued playing the song, lyrics absently coming to mind as he started to lightly sing, voice almost lost over the guitar and piano notes. When the song began to wind down he played the last notes, looking up to see Andrew was giving him an amused look. "...Vidya told you the second I was here, didn't she?"

"I was curious as to whether you would join in or not," Andrew snickered, Danny huffing and giving him a heatless glare. Setting the electric down he flew over to collect his acoustic, taking a seat next to Andrew and watching as the ghost rolled his eyes and scooted over so Danny would have more room. "How many more songs do you know?"

"Depends, how many do _you_ know," Danny grinned, laughing as Andrew shook his head and launched into a song he knew by heart. "You know me so well. By the way, how likely am I to win in a rock-off against Ember?"

"Not very," Andrew mused, Danny snickering as he played a perfect sequence of notes that had Andrew looking impressed, "You'll at least have a fighting chance, I suppose."

"Wonder if I can rope Jazz into playing drums for me," Danny grinned, Andrew giving him a look. "Hey, Mom and Dad asked her what she wanted to play, she was seven, she chose drums. She's actually really good, even if she'll never admit to it." Leaning against Andrew he smiled and closed his eyes, letting his fingers find the notes by memory. "So, when Ember _does_ come to kick my butt in a rock-off will you be my pianist?"

"For as long as you want."

* * *

Can you imagine Danny playing guitar though? Because I can. Easily.


	17. Double the Trouble

Happy Birthday Kas!

This one is your fault. You mentioned polygamy when we were talking about Iambic Prose ages ago and then my mind when to twins and yes. Your fault.

* * *

**Double the Trouble **

**:: (Pre Iambic Prose) (Twin Danny AU) **

Everyone knew that Daniel and David Fenton were a pair of troublemakers. The two twins had been inseparable since they were born, which their friends could attest to. While sharing everything could sometimes get on their nerves they worked flawlessly together, especially when it came to pranks and defending others.

"Well well, if it isn't the Fentons Squared," Dash sneered, Danny and Davey both blinking as they looked back in unison. Considering both of them had been up all night as their ghostly alter-egos they were tired and not very eager to deal with an annoying bully.

"I'm just surprised he knows what _squared_ means," Danny commented, looking to his twin who only gave him the same grin. Wincing as he was grabbed by his collar he saw Davey's hands faintly glow with gathering ghostly energy, Danny showing him a warning look to let it go. While the two were similar in many ways Davey was more of the hero, Danny was the type to shyly stay in the background.

"Listen here _Danny_-"

"I'm Danny," Davey raised his hand, Dash frowning and looking over at him. "Duh, can't you even tell that?"

"Yeah, it's obvious I'm Davey," Danny scoffed, sounding annoyed. Behind Dash his two friends shared a look, both of them confused. They wouldn't be able to tell if they were lying, considering that they both dressed in similar outfits everyday, and had the same hairstyle. "Honestly, and you call yourselves our tormentor."

"Is there a problem here?" All of the boys looked over to see Mr. Lancer frowning, Danny wincing as he was dropped to his feet. Davey helped him get his balance, sending a green-eyed glare towards Dash that had his twin elbowing him in the side. Before Lancer could open his mouth again the bell rang, everyone scattering to the winds.

"I wish you wouldn't let him provoke you like that," Danny muttered, rubbing his shoulder while Davey only frowned and crossed his arms. "It's just Dash, he's not even a threat anymore."

"I know, I know. It just...it irritates me to see him hurt you." In a flash Davey grunted as Danny tackled him into a hug, rubbing their cheeks together.

"Aw, you're so cute and protective~" Hearing a cough they blinked, looking up to see Tucker snickering and Sam shaking her head.

"You two worry me." Danny and Davey only grinned, holding hands as they smiled pleasantly up at the other, voice coming out at the same time.

"Hi Sammy, having a good day?" Tucker shuddered, Danny snickering as Davey outright laughed.

"Seriously, that's creepy as hell," Tucker complained, the four walking to class together with the twins still holding hands. "Did you finally finish reading those codependency books Jazz made you read?" At the mention of the books the two snickered.

"Well, we did go to a library-"

"-but we were rather distracted by the librarian."

"It was hardly our fault, honestly! It's just-"

"-he's _delicious_."

"I couldn't have said it better myself, brother." The twins shared an evil look, Tucker feeling sorry for whatever poor bastard had the twin's affection. When the rumors said that the twins did _everything _together they weren't lying. When it came to crushes and dates the twins had the same taste and the same plans of tag-team.

Really Tucker couldn't feel more sorry for whoever it was.

::

"If you honestly think you'll manage to sneak up on me you're mistaken." Both twins whined as they faded back into visibility, pouting up at the Ghostwriter, who only spared them a small smile. "You two are very determined, aren't you?"

"Very," they spoke in unison, Andrew not even looking phased as he began shelving books again, Danny and Davey each taking a stack and helping him out. "So, hey, here's a random question from nowhere, you know, since you're so knowledgeable and all..."

"What's the ghost stance on polygamy?" Seeing the ghost give them a raised eyebrow Davey smiled, Danny chuckling nervously and clutching one of the books closely. "School project."

"On ghost relationships?" Andrew asked, Davey opening his mouth to explain only to look to Danny, who was far better with convincing stories. Danny only shook his head, looking defensive.

"Hey, no, this was your plan! I wanted to do this in a subtle manner but _no_, you had to be flamboyant!" Andrew shook his head as he watched the two get in a scuffle, rolling around on the floor and pulling at each other's hair. He cared for the two boys, really, he did, it was just that he was still unsure if he could actually handle _two of these horrors_.

Retreating to the kitchen he didn't even get ten feet before he had Danny shyly holding his hand and Davey wrapped around his shoulders, both scuffed up from their short fight. "You never answered our question!"

"You two will be the end of me," Andrew sighed after a few seconds of silence, shoulders slumped as the two twins shared an incredulous look. They took a step back, holding hands again and rapidly talking.

"Do you think-"

"It sounded like it-"

"Nothing is that easy-"

"Maybe he took pity-"

"_Still_-" Having enough of the back and forth talking Andrew kissed them both, shutting them up immediately as they blushed the same shade of bright green.

"Does that answer your questions?" At the dual nod he smiled pleasantly, walking back towards the kitchen. "Excellent, now let's make coffee. I'll need it to deal with you two." Danny and Davey shared a gleeful grin, each taking one of the writer's hands and chatting a million miles an hour, slipping in and out of their own twin speak, Andrew understanding every word.

They half-wondered how much Jazz would psycho-analyze them when they got home.

* * *

I could have so much more fun writing those two dorks.


	18. Who You Gonna Call

Happy Birthday Kas!

At 12 pages this is the longest chapter I've written in this story. It was only meant to be 3-4 pages but then...it got away from me. Multiple times.

* * *

**Who You Gonna Call? **

**:: (Pre Iambic Prose) (Human Ghost Hunter Danny AU) (Half-Ghost Andrew AU) **

"I'm telling you, there's something _weird_ about that kid!" Danny Fenton didn't care if his friends thought he was crazy he just _knew _there was something strange about Andrew Riter. It was the same sixth sense his parents had whenever there was a ghost attack, and considering Danny had been trained as a ghost hunter since birth he wasn't willing to let the warning feeling go.

"Dude, for the last time, the only weird thing about Andrew Riter is that he transferred in with perfect grades and is always reading," Tucker sighed, starting to worry if his friend was getting a bit too obsessive. He had enough _adventures _with Danny and his ghost hunting career.

"Seriously, he's like another Jazz," Sam spoke up, feet on her desk as she doodled in her notebook, Danny shooting her an irritated look. "What? It's not like you can argue against it." Deciding to stay silent Danny huffed, going back to staring at the new student at the other end of the class, silently reading his book as the teacher slept at her desk. "If you keep this up you're just gonna make even _more_ people call you crazy-"

"I am not crazy!" Danny snapped, eyes narrowed as if he had been challenged. "I know I'm right! There's something strange about that kid and I'm gonna find out what it is!" Tucker only shook his head while Sam rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath.

"Strange says the ghost hunter."

As soon as class was dismissed Danny followed after Andrew from a distance, glad he had a free period. While his friends waved him off and warned him to be careful he only nodded, following after the teen who looked to be heading towards the library. He supposed that meant he had a free period as well.

"Alright, Andrew Riter, let's see just what you're plotting..." Creeping past book shelves he settled down a few feet away, watching as Andrew sat at a table, books spread out around him as he began working on homework. Or maybe an evil plot- Okay, even for Danny he had to admit that was pushing it.

"You are very terrible at being sneaky, you know." Blinking at the words Danny gulped, slowly peeking out from behind the shelf to see that Andrew was giving him a small smile, looking amused. "Is there a reason you're stalking me?"

"I wouldn't say it was _stalking_ so much as observing and...wow, that sounds just as creepy, huh?" Danny asked, Andrew only chuckling. Deciding that since he was already caught he had nothing to lose he walked over to the table, sitting in a chair across from him. "I'm going to come right out and say it, you're hiding something." Seeing Andrew raise an eyebrow Danny narrowed his eyes. "I don't know _what _you're hiding, but it's _something_."

"Well, when you think about it isn't everyone hiding a secret?" Andrew asked, Danny opening his mouth only to close it again. He made an irritated grumble and crossed his arms. The teen _did _have a point. "It would make sense for you to be suspicious of me, however. I am a new student, and judging from what I've seen this school doesn't often get transfers."

"Not really," Danny shrugged, studying the teen. He looked like any other fifteen-year-old, with messy black hair similar to Danny's and bright green eyes that were watching him with amusement. "We all sort of grew up together, or at least attended the same schools. So to see someone here that no one knows? Well, just be prepared for the rumor mill to start up and try not to listen to anyone for the next few weeks."

"First you yourself are suspicious of me and now you're giving me warning?" Andrew asked, amused smile on his face. "I don't think I quite know what to make of you."

"I'm wily like that," Danny agreed, Andrew chuckling. "So, you've pretty much admitted you're hiding something, and I get that everyone has secrets but...I don't know...yours feels...dangerous?" Danny half-asked, studying Andrew's calm expression. "I just feel like it's the kind that could get you and others hurt...and while I don't like _everyone _in this school they're still my classmates."

"I understand, you just want to protect the people you care about," Andrew smiled, Danny blinking at the quick flash of heavy weight and pain in the other's eyes. It was so fast he had almost missed it but... "If you believe nothing else I say at least believe that I mean no harm, to you or anyone."

"...I believe you." And he did. Danny didn't always have an explanation for the things he did but he _did _know a good person when he saw one, and Andrew, while secretive and a mystery, was at least telling the truth when he said he didn't mean harm. "I'm Danny by the way, Danny Fenton."

"Pleasure to meet you, Danny. I'm Andrew, Andrew Riter." Sharing a grin the moment was interrupted by a sudden bout of screaming, both looking startled before Danny cursed and jumped up. "I'm guessing by your reaction this is a common occurrence?"

"Common? Not really," Danny nervously chuckled, grabbing his backpack and digging around for a high-tech gun that had Andrew's eyes widening. "You heard this was the most haunted town on Earth, right?" Danny asked, slipping a pair of green goggles down from his forehead to cover his eyes as he looked towards the doors.

"**GHOST!**" At the scream Andrew looked startled.

"Welcome to Amity Park," Danny smiled weakly, running off towards where he had heard the screams coming from, gun held at his side like he had been taught and bag on his shoulders. He and his sister had been allowed by the school to carry their ghost hunting equipment since their family was one of the few who studied the creatures. Skidding out into the hallways he looked around quickly, hearing the screaming coming from the gym.

Running faster his sister joined his side, staff held out and orange goggles over her own eyes. "I see the hero-complex took hold of you again, huh?" Blushing Danny stuck his tongue out at his sister, who only laughed. "Come on little brother, let's deal with this _before _Mom and Dad come rushing in."

"Oh god last time was a disaster," Danny groaned, skidding into the gym. "I'll distract it, you get the other students and teachers out of here." Jazz nodded, not wasting any time arguing as she immediately called for the others' attention, directing them out of the gym. "Hey! Creepy shadow lady! Don't you want more of a challenge?!"

"I don't know about a challenge," the ghost purred softly, "But you certainly smell _delicious_." Danny frowned before aiming his gun and letting off a blast, cursing as the ghost dodged it. This one was quicker than most, which meant it would be more difficult to weaken her.

"State your classification!" Danny demanded, gun aimed at her again. This time he wouldn't let himself miss. "As decreed by the Guys-in-White each ghost has a codename and classification number! State yours and tell me why you're attacking these students or I _will _open fire!"

"You? You're nothing but a _child_," the ghost hissed, suddenly appearing in front of him, Danny not even flinching as the bright eyes bore into him. "The name is Spectra, heard of me?"

"The creepy shadow bastard who sucks out emotions, yeah, I've heard of you," Danny scowled, aiming his gun at her face again, Spectra only grinning. "This school and town is protected by the Fenton Family and an off-branch of the Guys-in-White. By attacking this school you've declared yourself an enemy of both." Here Danny's eyes narrowed, "And while the Guys-in-White show mercy on occasion the Fentons _don't_."

With that he let off a blast, Spectra cursing as it clipped her shoulder when she darted away. Danny only kept his neutral expression, darting for cover as he saw the ecto-blasts coming towards him. Flinching as one just barely singed his shoulder he disappeared behind the bleachers, checking to see that all the students had left.

"Come out, little hunter," Spectra purred, flying around the ceiling. "My my so much _negativity _I sense from you. The fear that you won't make your parents proud, the fear that you'll fail, and the utter terror of _ghosts_." Danny flinched as Spectra appeared in front of him. Instead of showing his fear he fired again, allowing himself a grin as he nailed her in the chest.

"Fentons don't show fear. Our mission is to rid the world of ghosts. Spectra, classification number 358872, you are hereby under ban by the town of Amity Park and will be withheld as such." Firing one last time he cursed as Spectra withstood the hit and grabbed him by his shoulders, flying him up the ceiling.

"Let's see how well you aim after falling a few dozen feet." Dropping the teen Danny yelped, wondering how he was going to get out of this one before he felt himself roughly caught. Blinking his eyes open he saw he was hovering a few inches off the ground, someone breathing from behind him. "_You_! Why are _you_ helping a ghost hunter?!"

"Because he's only trying to defend the people he cares for, that doesn't warrant his own death." Feeling his feet touch the ground Danny immediately launched into action, firing a blast at a distracted Spectra and pulling out a Fenton Thermos, turning it on and capturing her. In one smooth motion he turned around and aimed his weapon at the newcomer, look of surprise escaping him. "If it's all the same to you I'd rather not be shot at."

Danny only narrowed his eyes, taking in the sight of the new ghost. He looked to be around his age, at least physically, with messy white hair and glowing blue eyes. He noticed pointed ears, sharp teeth, and a purple hood pulled over his head, jacket unzipped and loose on him. If it wasn't for the ethereal purple glow, gray skin, and other small signs Danny would have thought he was a kid off the street.

"State your classification as given to you by the Guys-in-White." Seeing the ghost give him a confused look Danny blinked, shoulders slightly relaxing as he lowered his gun. "Each ghost is given a classification name and number upon coming in contact with the Guys-in-White, it's how we keep track."

"I've never run into them," the ghost chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. "I'm sort of, uh, new around here."

"Amity Park is a ghost-free zone. Even if you're new that should be well known." The ghost only gave a shrug, looking close to fleeing. "You're not allowed to be here."

"Can't you let me go just this once?" he wheedled, looking hopeful. Danny only slipped his gun into a holster at his side before grinning and pulling down his green goggles to hang around his neck.

"No. I can't." Launching straight into hand-to-hand combat he heard the ghost let out a curse in French, moving his arms up to block. A few minutes into the fight and Danny could see that the ghost really was new, he wasn't using any of his powers and seemed to just be scrambling to block and dodge what he could. Skidding apart the two tensed themselves, the ghost giving him a curious look.

"Why are you holding back on me?" Danny blinked at that, looking surprised to realize that yes, he really was holding back on the new ghost. Hearing the bell for the next class ring Danny cursed, starring at the ghost before relaxing his stance. "Does this mean I'm free?"

"Keep out of my sight, and stay away from the other hunters...especially the Fentons," Danny muttered, fists clenching at his sides. "Fentons know no fear and do not show mercy." In a flash the ghost was gone with a troubled expression, Danny cursing as he turned to head towards class, grabbing his fallen backpack on the way. "Way to go, Fenton...you just let a ghost escape."

Sighing he rubbed a hand over his face, looking troubled. It felt like he had _known _that ghost...but that was impossible, right?

::

"Hey, Danny!" Hearing the already familiar voice Danny paused, pulling himself out of his dejected state to see Andrew stumble through the crowd before running up towards him, panting and trying to catch his breath. "H-Hi." Danny blinked, looking amused as he let out a chuckle.

"Hi, Andrew. Good first day?" Andrew shrugged, falling in step next to Danny as they walked down the school steps.

"It always could have been worst, I suppose," Andrew commented, messily shoving things into his backpack, Danny's lips twitching into another smile. He had taken Andrew to be the neat and pristine type, not someone who shoved things into his bag without care. "The most interesting part of the day however was when a strange teenager accused me of hiding secrets."

"Not my best moment I'll admit," Danny winced, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry about that." Andrew waved him off with a smile, looking as if he was trying to find something to talk about. Deciding to give him a break Danny grinned, "Hey, why don't you join me for something at the Nasty Burger? I promise the food isn't like it sounds, especially their fries."

"I'd like that," Andrew smiled, Danny shocked for a few seconds by just how happy he looked. "Mother won't mind me being late but still, give me a second to call her?"

"Sure, meet me at the end of the street, I have to go tell my friends anyways." The two parted ways, Danny looking through the crowd for his two friends. Spotting them he rushed over, getting their attention. "Hey, just wanted to let you guys I won't be at the movie marathon today."

"Seriously?" Tucker asked, looking surprised. "You _love_ movie night, did you parents call you home or something?"

"No- Although I should drop off the ghost there first," Danny muttered, shaking his head to get back on track. "I promised to take Andrew by the Nasty Burger-"

"Andrew as in 'there's something weird about that kid don't go near him he's a mass murderer' Andrew?" Sam cut in, grin growing. Seeing the grin Danny only shot her an irritated look, huffing.

"I never said he was a mass murderer."

"You never said he was your type either, and yet here we are, you taking him on a date-"

"IT'S NOT A DATE!" Danny shouted, blushing as multiple students turned to look at them, Sam and Tucker looking surprised. "I'm just- I'm just showing him around. That's it." Seeing the look on Sam's face he groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. "Oh please don't start."

"Danny...do you actually like him?" At the question Danny fell silent, hands clenching into his shirt in a moment of panic before he pulled himself together.

"I have to go, he's waiting." In a flash he was off, ignoring his two friends calling after him. He was instead telling himself firmly that no, he did _not _like Andrew. He just felt a bit guilty for accusing him and was making it up to him. That was all. That...it was just that. "Hey, so, do you mind if we stop by my house real quick first? I have to drop something off."

"I don't mind," Andrew smiled, Danny returning the grin as they walked side-by-side, Danny asking about his classes and mentally remembering which ones they shared together. After a few minutes of ranting about English Andrew switched subjects, "So, do ghosts always attack like that?"

"I was wondering when you would ask about that," Danny half-chuckled, hands going into his pockets as his goggles swung around his neck. "They didn't used to, in fact the local ghost attacks only started increasing about three years ago, around the time the Guys-in-White made a permanent branch in town. After the attacks started a lot more people started believing me and my family about ghosts." Seeing Andrew's look he blushed before continuing.

"I'm, uh, sort of from a long line of ghost hunters, at least on my dad's side. My mom sort of married into the family but she's just as obsessed by all of this stuff. Me and my sister have been trained on how to fight and capture ghosts, that's why the school lets me carry my weapons and stuff." Andrew nodded, watching as Danny tugged at his goggles before moving them to rest on his forehead, bangs being pushed up.

"What are the goggles for, if I may ask?"

"Well see, some ghosts can control humans with hypnotism, we've studied the effects and found out it was through eye contact, that and these goggles are high-tech and have the ability to see a ghost's outline, even when they're invisible or intangible, they can also trace the ectoplasmic signature if they're hiding."

"Wow, that's rather incredible," Andrew blinked, looking at the goggles in surprise, Danny only grinning.

"Thanks. I invented them." At Andrew's look he laughed, scratching the back of his head. "Me and my friend Tucker are major tech geeks, only I hide it better. Besides, it's only ghost hunting equipment I'm really good at, anything else and I'm as clueless as I am about most things." Seeing they were at FentonWorks Danny ran up the steps, motioning for Andrew to follow, who was staring at the Ops Center. "Yeah, we're kind of, uh, ostentatious."

"Five-syllable word, I didn't take you as the type," Andrew commented, immediately blushing at Danny's look. "S-Sorry, I sort of, um, speak without meaning to at times. I've been told I'm rather rude." Danny slowly grinned, pulling Andrew in by his wrist.

"Considering I've been called a jackass by most people then I think we'll get along just fine, Andrew." Heading to the basement Danny opened the door, taking the steps two at a time. "Hey, Mom! Dad! Ghost attack at school today!"

"Really? Which one?" Maddie Fenton looked over at her son, who was reaching into his backpack for the Fenton Thermos. Seeing her son reach her the container she scrolled through and pulled up the ectoplasmic signature that was read on the side. "Oh, _Spectra_. Was anyone hurt?"

"No, Jazz got everyone out in time," Danny smiled, Maddie looking proud. "She wasn't too hard to defeat so I'm guessing she hasn't fed on any emotions in a while."

"Atta boy, Danny!" Andrew jumped and let out a squeak as he heard a booming voice from behind him, quickly scuttling off the stairs and moving to hide behind Danny, who was snickering in amusement. "No fear and no mercy! That's the Fenton Way!"

"Thanks, Dad," Danny rolled his eyes, still amused that Andrew was clinging to him. He could see why, his dad was rather large and looked like he could destroy you with one hit, even though he was as gentle and kind as a teddy bear. It was his _mom _that people should really be afraid of. "Hey, me and Andrew are going by the Nasty Burger, okay?"

"Andrew, huh, you must be from that new family that just moved into town," Maddie smiled kindly, Andrew only nodding. "Well, it's nice to meet you, let us know if you have any ghost-related questions and we'll be sure to answer them!" Andrew only nodded again, nervously edging closer to Danny, who was close to bursting out into laughter. Andrew had seemed put together and calm in a school environment but taken out he seemed to be rather skittish. It was adorable- No. No thinking of your new friend as adorable, Danny. That could lead to trouble.

"Alright, I'll be home later," Danny called, grabbing Andrew's hand and dragging him up the stairs when he saw he wasn't moving.

"Oh, Danny!" Pausing at the stairs he looked over at his mom, who was scrolling through the Fenton Thermos data. "It says there was another signature detected today, did you see any other ghosts?" Remembering the new ghost that had saved him Danny blinked, not noticing that Andrew was looking at him in what looked like worry.

"If there were any there I didn't see them," Danny shrugged, pulling Andrew along. "I'll keep my eye out though!" He didn't let go of Andrew's hand until they were back on the sidewalk, the teen only looking interested.

"Why didn't you tell them about the other ghost?" Seeing Danny's confused look Andrew smiled, "I heard it through the grapevine." He supposed the ghost had been seen when he was escaping, it would make sense that other students were talking about it.

"I...was repaying a favor," Danny finally replied, shaking his thoughts off. "So, back to that subject about the new Doctor Who season coming out, how much heartache do you think will be in the first episode?

"Well..." Andrew drew out. "Since Moffat is writing the first episode, and it _is_ Doctor Who...I suspect quite a few fans will be in tears by the end. I'm more curious however as to how Clara will react to this regeneration."

"Like every other companion probably," Danny snorted, "Shocked, scared, and then totally accepting. Her character may have had flaws in season 7 but I have hope for her in season 8."

::

"Trust me. Just eat _one _fry." Seeing Andrew's dubious look Danny sighed dramatically, holding out the fry. "I promise if you don't like it you can...copy off my homework?"

"My goal is to raise my average, not lower it," Andrew snorted before slapping a hand over his mouth, Danny letting out a loud laugh.

"Oh my god you _are _a jackass," Danny snickered. "You'll be fun to be around, especially since when I start getting rude I usually get my head dunked in the toilet." Still seeing Andrew looking nervous the teen rolled his eyes. "Eat the fry you nerd."

Letting out a dramatic sigh of defeat that had Danny snickering Andrew did as commanded, eating the fry. When Danny saw his eyes widen in shock he grinned, "Told ya, want another one?"

"Yes." As Andrew filled up on fries Danny sipped at his milkshake, frowning at the taste. Getting up from the table he went to the counter, asked the cashier for a cup of something, and then dumped it into his milkshake, shaking it throughly. Sitting back down Andrew raised an eyebrow, "Dare I ask?"

"Dare dare," Danny grinned, wiping his straw off. "Taste this." Seeing the look he was being given he snorted. "Come on you germophobe, it's just a straw. You'll be fine." Against his better judgment Andrew did as told and took a sip, eyes widening again. "Good, right?"

"Extremely, what did you do to it?" Danny snickered as Andrew _discreetly _took another sip. "It tastes like coffee."

"There are two things I live off of," Danny explained, "Chocolate and coffee. I figured I would combine the two and see what happened. The result changed my life." Not hearing the two people walking up behind him he watched as Andrew took another sip, "Yeah, you've had enough. Go make your own Mad Scientist concoction." Swiping the drink he took a sip himself, choking when he felt a hand clasp his shoulder from behind out of nowhere. "JeSUS _CHRIST_ YOU TWO!"

"Hi there, Danny," Sam grinned, pushing Danny over and taking a seat beside of him, Tucker doing the same to Andrew, who only looked amused at the two's arrival. "Havin' fun?" So much for them having their movie marathon. Instead they decided to come torture Danny. How fun.

"None of your business," Danny muttered viciously, doing his best to keep Sam from swiping his milkshake. "Touch it I break fingers Sammy, you know this." Sam only raised an eyebrow and gave a pointed look to Andrew, Danny scowling again.

"So, how are you liking it in Amity Park so far?" Tucker asked the teen next to him, who only smiled as he finished another fry.

"Besides the minor ghost attacks it seems to be a very pleasant place to live. The food is also very good." Tucker grinned at that, patting the teen's back.

"You'll fit in just fine here, Andrew." Ready to tell his two friends just where they could shove their agendas he was stopped by noticing his milkshake had disappeared from his clutches. Looking over to Andrew, who was silently sipping it, he raised an eyebrow.

"You make very delicious milkshakes." While Tucker laughed Sam only gave Danny another pointed luck, her friend slowly flipping her off.

"All the boys to the yard indeed." Before Danny could scream he blinked at seeing Andrew shiver out of the corner of his eyes. That was strange, it was spring. So for him to shiver? Maybe he just drank the milkshake too fast.

"I'll be right back," Andrew smiled pleasantly, nudging Tucker out of the booth so he could get out, disappearing towards the bathrooms. As soon as he was gone Danny realized he was trapped between a booth wall and his overeager friends.

"So, Danny..." Sam drawled out, slinging an arm around her friend, "How's your date so far? You did tell him your family was crazy right? It's always important to do that early in the relationship-"

"We are _not_ in a relationship," Danny snapped, refusing to acknowledge the pain in his heart at saying the words. "And he met them when I stopped by my house. He was a little startled but he seemed to like them okay."

"He knows you hunt ghosts and he hasn't run screaming for the hills yet?" Tucker asked, munching on the fries that were left as Danny sighed, knowing he wasn't getting out of any questions.

"No. He...he actually seemed interested in it," Danny muttered, thinking back to their talk on ghosts. "And he was impressed on how I made the Fenton goggles." Feeling Sam settle both hands on his shoulders he looked up in confusion.

"Keep him. Don't let anyone take him for you because he sounds like the best thing to happen to you." Danny swatted Sam away, looking disgruntled.

"One, we're _friends_. Two, we've only known each for a few _hours_. Three, I don't even know if he _likes_ guys." Sam held a hand to her ear, Danny giving her a look. "What?"

"I'm waiting for the part where yousay you _don't_ like him." Staying quiet Sam's eyes widened, suddenly looking startled. "Holy shit you actually _do _like him." Seeing her friend's broken expression she cursed, back-tracking. "No no, that's not a bad thing! It's good that you like someone! Just, um-"

"Just be yourself and if it's meant to be it'll happen," Tucker interrupted, both his friends looking at him. "What? You don't think I can give good advice? That's just rude."

"GHOST!" While Sam and Tucker jumped at the scream Danny was already climbing out of his seat and jumping off of the booth wall, sliding his goggles on and reaching for the gun at his side. Seeing a signature light up through the green-tinted glass he rushed outside, skidding into an alleyway, gun aimed at the source.

"Halt! Amity Park is a ghost free Zone and you are trespassing! Surrender now!" Seeing the ghost turn he cursed at seeing it was one of the animal ones. He _hated _the animal ones. Shooting off a blast he launched into battle, frowning when another signature, this one a bright purple, lit up on his goggles. Seeing the new ghost from earlier holding up energy-coated hands he blinked, wondering why he was fighting this ghost and helping him.

Not paying attention Danny watched as the snake ghost attacked the teen ghost, fangs inches away from piercing his core before Danny leaped forward, kicking the snake off of him and flipping the dial on his gun into a containment ray. Sucking the ghost into a small storage space that would only last for a few hours, and only hold one ghost, he looked down to the teenage ghost who was groaning and rubbing his head.

"If you're that new at using your powers you shouldn't be running around fighting ghosts," Danny muttered, watching as the ghost pulled his hood back up. There was something _familiar_ about him but... "I thought I told you to keep out of sight."

"I...was worried, I guess," the ghost muttered, scratching the back of his head through the hood fabric. "Oth- Humans, they can't fight against ghosts, or at least, not most of them," he gave Danny a rueful smile. "I figure if I can help...then why shouldn't I?"

"...if you make so much as _one_ wrong move," Danny threatened, the ghost nodding seriously. "I can't believe I'm letting you go again...so much for no mercy," Danny mutter bitterly, noticing a hurt expression cross the ghost's face.

"Pardon me for saying but...I heard you say that earlier, that Fentons show no mercy. Maybe you can think of it as showing no mercy to _enemies_, and, well...if you believe nothing else I say at least believe that I am not your enemy, to you or any other human."

"_If you believe nothing else I say at least believe that I mean no harm, to you or anyone." _

Eyes widening in shock Danny watched as the ghost disappeared, gun almost slipping from his fingers. "An- No...no it can't be..." There was just no way, _none_. It was just...just a coincidence. Right?

"Danny!" Hearing Andrew's voice he turned around, heart plummeting and stomach dropping out from under him as she saw a purple aura around his new friend. The same purple aura as the ghost who had just left. "Are you alright? I heard from Sam and Tucker that there was a ghost attack."

"I..." How was this possible? Andrew was human but he was also a ghost? It just- Fingers tightening around his gun Danny swallowed, realizing that he was looking at someone who could change the way ghosts fought. If they could all turn into convincing humans then...they could destroy Amity, or any other town they wanted! If he could capture Andrew...

"Danny? Hey, you okay?" Andrew asked softly, taking a few steps closer. Danny felt his heart drop again, hand moving to holster his gun. He couldn't do it even if he was forced.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," Danny smiled, pulling his goggles up to rest on his forehead, purple aura disappearing from around Andrew. "I just, uh, was just thinking about a few things is all."

"Oh. Well, um, I just came to say that I have to go, Mother called and she wants me home," Andrew explained, rubbing the back of his neck, Danny only barely noticing the light blush on his cheeks. "It was nice spending time with you, maybe...we can do it again sometime?" Hearing the hopeful tone and seeing the light blush Danny blinked, suddenly realizing that he wasn't the only one with developing feelings.

"...I'd like that, Andrew," Danny smiled slowly, waving as Andrew smiled and rushed off. After he was out of sight Danny's smile slowly fell, the teen sighing as he banged his head against the brick wall, ignoring the sharp pain in his head. "Way to go, _Fenton_. Your first goddamn crush and he's a _ghost_."

This was just embarrassing.

::

When he arrived home Danny gave the snake ghost to his parents and then dragged himself up to his room, collapsing on his bed as he tried to sort through emotions and facts. "Okay. Andrew is a ghost, or at least, half of a ghost? How is that even- Well, impossible or not it's happened," he grumbled, rolling over only to fall in the floor. Sighing he threw an arm over his eyes.

"Guess I was right about him hiding a dangerous secret," he muttered lifelessly, pulling his goggles over his eyes to hide any tears that might fall. It just wasn't fair, he had finally found someone who seemed to understand him and accept him and actually might just like him back and had to go and be half-ghost. It was like a more twisted version of Romeo and Juliet.

"'O Romeo Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo," Danny muttered dully, goggles starting to fog up. "Why did my perfect guy have to be a ghost..." Falling silent he took a shaky breath, trying to sort his mind out. How was he supposed to get around this? Distance himself from Andrew and stop liking him? Or...or maybe...protect him?

"...oh fuck I'm Juliet..."

::

Danny really wondered how he got into these situations- Oh, right. Ghost hunter. He supposed that was why he was being held against a wall by his throat, air slowly becoming harder and harder to get. Really it hadn't been his fault this time. He had merely stayed up late in the throes of teenage angst and the ridiculous notion of duty to his family. Really, he understood Romeo and Juliet a whole lot better now.

As such he was tired while walking to school and he may have gotten ambushed by a ghost who's obsession was hunting, and really, that was just _pathetic_. One of the Great and Mighty Fentons and he was goddamn ambushed. He would have been swearing up a storm if it wasn't for the fact that his windpipe was slowly being crushed.

"I hate to damage such a fine specimen but you'll be much more manageable when you're _dead_. And who knows, if I'm lucky maybe you'll even becoming one of us." Oh _hell _no! Kicking and struggling with renewed vigor Danny only found his air supply running out faster. Taking what he figured would be his final breath he yelped when he was suddenly released, body hitting the ground as he coughed and gasped for fresh air.

"Don't you _dare _touch him." Blearily looking up he saw a bright purple aura through his goggles, smile coming to his face. It looked like he wasn't the only one with a hero-complex, or maybe it was just him Andrew was protective over...for some reason that thought didn't disturb him as much as it should have.

Seeing his gun Danny quickly picked it up, turning the dial to capture and carefully moving to stand behind Skulker, who now had his weapons aimed at Andrew. Distracted as he was the hunter ghost didn't even notice Danny was behind him until he spoke up.

"Skulker, classification number 382948! You're trespassing on ghost-free territory and have attacked a sanctified hunter, as such you will be captured and contained until further notice." Pulling the trigger he smirked, capturing the ghost and transferring him into the Fenton Thermos through a port attachment. "So much for being the greatest hunter."

Flinching as he felt cold hands touch his neck he blinked, looking up to see that Andrew was angrily staring at the bruises around his neck, "Bastard. Next time I see him I'm destroying him myself." Looking up to see Danny's expression he flinched, stepping back. "S-Sorry, um, are you going to be okay?"

Pulling his goggles down Danny kept staring, trying to decide on what to do. If he did what he was planning then there was no taking it back...there would be no changing or pretending or lying. "I'll take your silence as a yes," Andrew sighed, floating away before his hand was grabbed. Looking back in surprise he saw Danny gently smiling, looking almost amused.

"You are very terrible at being sneaky, you know." Seeing Andrew's eyes widen as he slowly touched down on the ground Danny only smiled, still holding his hand. "I may be clueless in some things but not _everything_...these goggles show ghost signatures, remember?" At the words Andrew swallowed, flinching as Danny slowly grasped his hood with both hands, tugging it over his head more. "I thought you looked familiar the first time I saw you...

"I don't know how you got this way but I know what you are...and you know that I'm a ghost hunter." Leaning against Andrew now he noticed the other had wrapped his arms around him, eyes looking sad. "It would never work, right? Doomed from the start. As bad an ending as Romeo and Juliet."

"You're still here, though," Andrew pointed out softly, Danny's hands clutching the fabric more tightly he sighed, Andrew slightly jumping at the feeling of warm breath on his neck. "You've only known me for a day...how do you even know-"

"There's a lot of things I know, and a lot of things I don't," Danny cut him off, eyes looking determined. "I know that I'm a ghost-hunter. I know that you're a ghost. I know that I make great milkshakes." Seeing Andrew's smile he gave his own. "I don't know if this would even work. Or how long it would last, or even if we'll be discovered...but you want to know the thing I know above all else?"

"Dare I ask?"

"Dare dare," Danny chuckled, eyes lighting up as blue gazed into blue. "I know that I have feelings for you. I'm not the type to fall in or out of love in days or weeks or anything but...I just...I feel like I can trust you, like _really _trust you. We already get along great, and I know you have some form of feelings for me. I don't know if we'll last, or if it's really love or just a high school crush, but...but I know I'm willing to try."

"...how are you getting a C in public speaking?" Andrew quietly asked, Danny letting out a loud laugh as he lightly and quickly pecked the other on the lips, Andrew blushing an interesting green.

"Is that a yes to giving it a shot?" Danny asked, watching as two purple rings of light formed around Andrew, slowly changing him back into his human side. The blush went from green to red and bright blue eyes changed into sparkling green.

"I've only known you for a day but already I know you're more stubborn than most, so...yes, to giving us a try. Not like we have much to lose," Andrew sarcastically muttered, Danny snickering.

"Yeah, only everything."

::

"It's genetic." Danny blinked, looking up from the book he was reading to Andrew who was sitting beside him with his own book. The two were using their free period to read in the quiet library, sitting side by side on one of the beanbag chairs, with the end result being Danny more on Andrew's lap than the chair itself.

"Uh...what?" Andrew sighed, arms wrapping around Danny as he buried his face in the other's neck, the teen looking surprised and starting to blush. Staying where he was he gently maneuvered his arms to where he had them wrapped around Andrew and was lightly playing with his hair. "What's genetic?"

"My...condition, I suppose you could call it," Andrew mumbled, voice hardly more than a whisper. "From my Mother's side. Every year on a child's 13th birthday they receive this..._gift_, is what she called it. I'm more inclined to label it a curse." Feeling Danny lightly scratch his scalp again he sighed. "I'm not sure how it works, or how it's even possible, but that's the way it's been for generations."

"...thank you for telling me," Danny mumbled, kissing Andrew's cheek and smiling lightly at the blush he saw. "Five." Seeing the look he smirked humorlessly. "If you're a Fenton that's the age where you start training to hunt ghosts. The training is...effective, I guess...but it's also pretty terrifying." Feeling Andrew shift their positions he blinked as he saw the elder had tucked him under his chin, holding him close. Chuckling he snuggled even closer. "I don't hate them for it.

"I mean, it's not their fault, it's just how our family's worked...generations for us too, all the way back to when we hunted witches in Salem." Feeling Andrew try to hold in a laugh he chuckled, "I'm serious, you should hear some of those stories, I'm not sure whether to be horrified half the time or amused."

"We both had pretty fucked up childhoods, huh," Andrew muttered, Danny laughing humorlessly.

"Guess we did...although I have a feeling our teen years are gonna be even more fucked up."

"What would make you assume that?" Andrew asked innocently, "All we're doing is completely disregarding everything our parents have ever taught to us, going behind their backs, and dating shamelessly." Danny's giggle started small before it worked up into a large laugh, Andrew laughing with him.

"If our parents ever find everything out we're _dead_," Danny laughed, Andrew's own laughter dying down to snickers.

"Well, I _am_ already half-way there." Hearing the dismissal bell the two blinked, quickly standing up and heading to their next class, not even noticing they were holding hands where it had already become second-nature. "Gym class. Why do I have a bad feeling?"

"It's gym, there doesn't need to be an explanation," Danny snorted, lacing his fingers with Andrew's and swinging their hands back and forth, Andrew giving him a small smile. "Am I the only one who made Romeo and Juliet comparisons to my life last night?"

"No, you are not," Andrew grinned, kissing Danny's temple quickly as they walked through the halls. "I imagined myself as Romeo, only less of a dick."

"Hm...I imagined myself as Juliet."

::

"Today...you climb the rope." The groan that was heard throughout the class was in perfect synchronization, the kind that could only be done by truly hopeless students. "Oh stuff it! As long as you _attempt_ to climb the rope I won't fail you. Anderson! You're up first!"

Danny watched in sympathy as a small girl nervously walked up the rope before slowly starting to climb, making odd little squeaks. She managed to get two feet off the ground before she hit the mat with a groan. "Coach I think I'm more of a ground person than anything."

"Get back in line, Anderson," the coach sighed, looking over her clipboard. "Since that was so _pathetic_, let's try getting Manson up here. Manson! Show us how it's done!" Sam rolled her eyes and moved from Danny's side, giving the coach a two-fingered salute before staring to climb the rope like a pro, making it all the way to the top and ringing the bell. Sliding back down she didn't even look winded as she too her place back in line. "Now that's what I'm talking about! Alright...Foely, why don't you try."

Tucker only held out a note, the coach taking it and snorting, shoving it under her clipboard. "You got lucky. _This time_." Ignoring Tucker's shudder of fear her eyes landed on Andrew, who immediately stiffened. "You, new kid, you're up."

"Joy upon wondrous joy," Andrew muttered dryly, Danny squeezing his hand as he walked over to the rope, sighing and starting to climb. They watched as he made it ten feet in the air before falling straight down to the mat. The others started to worry about his stillness before he seamlessly and flawlessly started cursing in rapid French, the coach shaking her head.

Watching him stagger to his feet, and swear even more, they saw him limp over to Danny, who patted his back comfortingly as the coach went to torture the next person. "You speak French?" Danny asked quietly, Andrew only blinking as he smiled nervously.

"Heh, oui, mon cher." Danny blinked, grin slowly growing. The other students nearby watched, everyone shocked, even Sam and Tucker, when Danny replied in flawless French of his own, Andrew almost chocking as he stuttered out a reply, Danny answering with a wicked smile. Andrew finally covered his face, which was a bright red, Danny patting his back again. "You will be the end of me."

"Like you said, already halfway there," Danny chuckled, wincing at the coach called his name. "Alright alright." Muttering a rude word in French that had Andrew snickering Danny took to the rope, climbing faster and more precise than even Sam, ringing the bell and, apparently, breaking the school record in time. Fourteen feet from the ground Danny slowly swung himself, tensing his body and bending his knees as he landed on the gym floor instead of the mat, looking as if he had only walked from one end of the room to the other.

"...Why do I even bother anymore," the coach muttered to herself, Danny making a rude gesture behind her back that had the other students giggling. As they watched him walk back to Andrew they saw the other give him a quick kiss to the cheek, Danny grinning and holding his hand.

By lunchtime the whole school was abuzz with news of the new couple.

::

"So guess who's the current power couple of the school?" Danny blinked as he saw Sam sit down across from him and Andrew, the two sharing a look at the question.

"Uh, Dash and Paulina?"

"Nope." Sam looked almost gleeful, Tucker joining her side with his own lunch and digging in, listening to the conversation. "Guess again."

"Star and Kwan?"

"Nope," Sam half-sung, Danny looking serious as he nodded. "Finally have the answer?"

"Yes, and I can't believe I didn't see it earlier." Seeing Sam's prompting he continued. "You and Tucker." The reaction was immediate, Tucker choking on his food and Sam giving Danny a death glare that had him scooting closer to a snickering Andrew. "That was uncalled for and I am so sorry."

"You're lucky I like you," Sam hissed, composing herself again. "No, the new school power couple is..." Trailing off Danny rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his drink. Sam must have been waiting for the moment since she grinned evilly and continued, "You and Andrew."

Danny spent two minutes coughing as he choked on his drink, Andrew patting his back and looking slightly worried. When he was finally able to talk Danny looked half-panicked, "What?! Are you kidding me?! How- Why- What?!" Before Sam could answer Danny jumped as felt someone hug him from behind, sighing as he realized it was his sister. "Hi Jazz, what are you doing in this lunch hour-"

"Is it true you finally got a boyfriend?!" At the question Danny blushed a bright red, Andrew only watching the proceedings with an amused smile. He couldn't believe he had been so against moving to this town. "Is this him? Hi! I'm Jazz, Danny's older sister! If you hurt him know that I know hundreds of types of fighting styles and can kill you with my bare hands!" As she spoke she had a sunny smile. It was enough to have Andrew looking slightly terrified for his life, remembering that this girl was a ghost hunter too.

"Oh my _god _Jazz!" Danny half-shouted, struggling out of the tight hug. "Will you please stop threatening my boyfriend!" At the word boyfriend Jazz just squealed even more.

"So he really is! I thought it was just a rumor but no! My baby brother finally has someone- Does he know we're ghost hunters?"

"I am quite aware of the fact," Andrew half-smiled, Danny snickering quietly to himself. "Are they any other questions you have?" As answer Jazz scooted her brother over, sitting between the two. Danny made a rude gesture, Sam and Tucker looking like they were thoroughly enjoying themselves.

"Are you an only child?"

"No, I have a half-brother named Randy, he lives with my father in New York." Danny blinked at that, Andrew's eyes flicking towards him and silently telling him he would explain more later.

"Do you believe in ghosts?"

"It's difficult for me to not," Andrew smiled ruefully, Jazz nodding and humming.

"What's your GPA?"

"3.8."

"Wow, he's smart," Sam commented, looking to Danny. "Remember what I said about keeping him? Listen to that advice."

"One last question," Jazz demanded, staring at Andrew with a look that had him slightly nervous. "If it came down to it and there was a ghost that was about to kill Danny and you were the only one in the room what would you do?"

"Jazz-"

"I would rip the ghost apart with my bare hands," Andrew smiled dangerously, eyes glinting with a possessive light. "I wouldn't care that I have no training or weapons such as you two, I would still _destroy them_."

"Danny, I agree with Sam. Keep him." Blushing Danny grumbled and stabbed his food with a fork, flinching as he suddenly heard Jazz's worried gasp, "What happened to your neck?!" In a second Jazz was holding him still and Sam was jerking his hoodie down, cursing at the bright bruise marks.

"Guys, it's nothing. Just a run-in with a ghost this morning," Danny whined, looking to Andrew for help. The half-ghost shrugged helplessly, not quite sure what to do until he grinned before schooling his expression into concern.

"Danny, you never told me you where hurt!" Andrew worriedly spoke, standing up and moving to stand on Danny's other side, "Those really do look bad...come on, I'll take you to the nurse's office, maybe she has some cream to help heal it." Tugging Danny up he continued fussing, Danny waiting until they were in the hallway to hug him with a large grin.

"My hero."

"Don't thank me just yet, mon cher, I'm still taking you to get your neck looked at." Danny whined as Andrew only tugged him along, looking amused before Danny said something in French. Deciding not to be beaten again he replied, smile wide as he glanced back to see Danny was a bright red and staring at the floor. "Don't flirt with a Frenchmen. You'll lose."

"Noted." As they walked through the halls Danny absently looked at their linked hands, wondering what the future would bring from there on. It wouldn't be easy, not with their lives. But...but maybe they at least had a chance. Things would work themselves out, in time, of course.

After all, it was only the beginning.

* * *

If I was inclined I could make a whole story out of this. Really I could.


	19. Flash Fiction

Happy Birthday Kas!

Prepare for some Flash Fiction, which is just a bunch of little drabbles in one chapter.

* * *

**Sugar Rush**

**:: (Established Iambic Prose) **

"I COULD DO THIS ALL DAY!" Andrew Riter shook his head as he watched his mate fly around and around in circles, pupils blown wide from ghost chocolate that he had eaten that day. It had been hours and he was still on a sugar rush, flying into things and acting like a cat on catnip.

"I'm sure you could," Andrew muttered dryly, watching as Danny started looping around him before flying in and out of the bookshelves. Heading towards the garden, and hoping the peacefulness would calm Danny down, he was beaten when Danny got to the doors first. And slammed into them. Hard.

It took three seconds and Danny's groan of pain before Andrew was doubled over in laughter, glad he no longer needed breath. It was just- He had flew into _a glass door_. Who even did that?! Andrew was usually rather conservative but _a goddamn glass door_.

"Ow," Danny muttered, pulling himself up and silently realizing that he had flown into a glass door. He knew this would never be forgotten. Andrew would hold this over him for the rest of their unnatural lives. Hearing relative silence he looked back, making an ungodly snorting sound at seeing Andrew had passed out from laughing so hard.

It may have been petty to laugh as hard as he did but he didn't care, this was revenge in his eyes.

::

**Fire Reveals What We Hold Most Dear**

**:: (Established Iambic Prose) **

Danny breathed heavily, panic making him unable to change into his ghost form as the fires blazed around him. Andrew, still in his human illusion, had dragged him off into a corner and was trying to calm him down so they could escape. "Danny- Danny! I need you to listen to me, okay? We _need _to get out of here, especially before the smoke reaches your lungs."

"I- I can't- Not again-" Cursing Andrew tugged Danny down to the floor, trying to get him away from the smoke as much as possible. What had started as a simple trip to the bookstore had ended in a store wide fire starting, Danny freezing up as soon as he saw the flames, which Andrew couldn't figure out a reason for. He himself had been startled by the fires but he had done his best to keep calm.

"Danny, please, I need you to start paying attention. You need to change into your ghost-"

"NO!" Danny screamed, looking even more panicked and trying to escape Andrew's hold. "No, no, no, no _no!_ I can't watch you _die all over again_!" Body freezing Andrew blinked, body feeling cold. How- He had never told Danny how he had died. "I can't watch you burn to death in the library all over again!"

"Danny...how do you know that..." Andrew asked quietly, heart breaking as he saw Danny's expression, terrified and horrified in equal amounts as tears ran down his face.

"Who do you think started the fire?"

::

**Meet the Fentons **

**:: (Established Iambic Prose) (Human Andrew AU) **

"I had to meet your parents eventually, mon cher," Andrew pointed out, Danny only groaning and hiding his face under his pillow, Andrew sitting on the bed beside him and rubbing his back. "I don't think it went _that_ bad."

"The kitchen caught on fire when Mom tried to cook," Danny pointed out, voice flat as he heard knocking on his locked bedroom door. Grabbing the nearest thing to him he threw it at the door, the knocking stopping. Andrew only gave him a look, Danny huffing. "I am from this point on telling people I'm adopted."

"Danny..."

"What? Jazz did it!" Danny defended, stretching himself out over Andrew's lap, who just shook his head and lightly rubbed his back again. "The kitchen caught on fire, _you_ almost caught on fire, Dad almost ended shoving you into the Ghost Zone by accident, and Jazz kept trying to give me _the talk_."

"...I can see why you are feeling anger over the last one," Andrew finally conceded, Danny groaning and blushing a bright red. "That bad?"

"Mortifying. She then proceeded to tell me that the first time you did anything wrong you would disappear in the middle of the night never to be seen again."

"...you sister is very terrifying." Danny only grunted in agreement, worn out from the disaster that had been Andrew officially meeting his family. "It always could have been-"

"_Don't_ you dare," Danny hissed, both boys blinking when they heard renewed knocking at the door, Jazz screaming about being safe and using condoms. Andrew coughed nervously, Danny giving him a side glare from where he was laying. "I _warned _you."

"My apologies."

::

**Once Upon A Time **

**:: (Established Iambic Prose) (Ghost Hunter Danny AU) (Half Ghost Andrew AU) **

"Aaanddrreewww," Danny whined pitifully, "Saaave meee."

"I told you if you kept doing things like jumping off two-story buildings you would eventually break something," Andrew replied, unsympathetic to his boyfriend's whining. The two had been fighting a ghost when Danny had somehow thought leaping from a building was a good idea when Andrew wasn't there to catch him. "Maybe next time you'll think before doing something stupid."

"So says the speed-healer," Danny huffed, glaring at his broken leg. Honestly it wasn't _that_ bad, and they had caught the ghost! "It's so boring in here."

"That's called punishment," Andrew pointed out, shifting around in the uncomfortable sitting chair. Since Danny was confined to the hospital for a few days yet and Andrew was at at school all day he usually spent the night with Danny, phasing through the walls and hiding from nurses.

"You are cruel and heartless," Danny huffed, looking irritated as he pulled the cover over his face, hoping to suffocate to death. Feeling the blanket pulled away and an amused Andrew looking down at him he poked his tongue out. "I'm bored. Read me a story."

"...you want me to read you a story..." Andrew repeated, looking confused as he held Danny's head still and looked into his eyes. "Wow, judging by your pupils I'm guessing they have you on rather strong stuff."

"It's great," Danny agreed, grinning widely. "I feel like I can fly."

"Wow, no, that- That is a terrible idea," Andrew spoke, kissing Danny's forehead. "Please stay on the ground unless I'm actually there to catch you...like I should have been..."

"If you do a guilt trip I will hit you with my pillow."

"I'm not-" Andrew was cut off as a pillow was suddenly in his face. Blinking he looked over at Danny, who was putting the pillow back under his head. "Did you just hit me in the face with a pillow."

"You were warned. Now read to me." Andrew managed to resist for a good ten seconds before he sighed, sitting back in his uncomfortable hospital chair. "No, you have to lay next to me and read to me." Seeing Andrew's look he did his best pout. "I'm cold and lonely."

Andrew didn't even last a second. Soon he was tucked in next to Danny, being carefully of the bruised body and broken leg, and quietly telling him a a story as he fell asleep, looking almost amused at how adorable Danny looked when he was asleep, "You really shall be the end of me, mon cher..."

::

**How Many Lightbulbs... **

**:: (Established Iambic Prose) **

"So boys, answer me this, how many ghosts does it take to change a light bulb?" While Andrew blushed and looked at the ceiling in stoic silence Danny glared down at Sam, who was holding her phone up and taking pictures of the two, who were trapped in a green, ghost-proof net five feet of the floor.

"Sammy I swear-"

"None, because they forget this is a ghost hunter's lab and end up getting trapped while changing one!" Sam still couldn't believe that trying to change a broken light had ended up with them trapped and covered in scratches, various ghost traps broken and scattered around her feet. "How did you even manage this?"

"Just get us down," Danny whined, looking pained as Sam shook her head and reached for a stray axe, walking over to the other side of the room. "Wait- Wait Sam- What are you- DON'T-" A swift slice of the rope and the two were on the ground, groaning at their rough landing. "Sammy...I hate you..."

"Whoops, guess I should have _thought things through_."

Honestly.

* * *

Quick Bite Fan Fiction.


	20. Happily Ever After

**Happily Ever After **

**:: (Established Iambic Prose) **

"Danny..." Danny Fenton blinked, looking up from where he was sprawled out over his long-time boyfriend's lap, reading a book. The two were relaxing in Danny's apartment, which wasn't far from the college he was attending. At twenty-one he was happy with the fact he had a wonderful boyfriend, a good school career, and the fact that he wasn't actually dead yet. The last one was the most surprising.

"What's up?" Danny blinked as he realized Andrew was absently braiding and unbraiding strands of his hair, which he only did when he was nervous about something. "Andrew?" Seeing a light blush on the other's face he raised an eyebrow, sitting up and readjusting his position to where he was on the couch next to Andrew, legs still over his lap. "Something wrong?"

"Only that I've planned this for two years and still have no way on how to do this," Andrew sighed, Danny watching in amusement as Andrew began muttering things to himself in French, Danny finally shaking his head and cutting him off.

"Andrew, hun, English, please."

"You've read all my books." At the statement Danny nodded, wondering where this was going. "What happened in the last chapter of 'The Ticking Hands'?"

"Peter proposed to Andrea," Danny responded, looking amused. "In the most cheesy and romantic way I have ever seen, like, wow, I did not know you could do trashy romance. It was a wonderful surprise."

"Did you know there's a separate way that ghost's propose and marry?" Seeing Danny's curious look he continued, "In our world marriage between spirits is a permanent thing, and taken seriously. It isn't something done on a whim, it's something the ghost thinks about for months if not _years_. The basics involve binding and tying cores together."

"Okay, why this is all really interesting, and really, it is, but where is this going?" Danny asked, looking amused at his boyfriend's rambling. He was used to questions and explanations from nowhere, considering he was a writer, but even for him this was making less sense than usual.

"I've had years to plan and think about this and I have nothing," Andrew admitted, pulling Danny into his lap and looking disgruntled, Danny only following along with a smile. "I've thought of everything and just- _Nothing_. I can write it, I can imagine it, if I was inclined I could _draw _it. But proceeding with any of it is a completely different matter."

"You've officially stopped making sense," Danny chuckled, blinking as he saw a small white box floating in front of him. Blinking he held out his hands, Andrew's telekinetic powers letting it drop into his hands. Opening it up his eyes widened, breath stopping and heart going still at seeing it was a simple purple ring, glinting with ghostly energy that Danny could tell was the same as his mate's core. "Andrew..."

"I suppose now would be the time to ask if you would marry me," Andrew spoke quietly, voice hardly more than a whisper as he watched Danny stare at the ring, face blank. Getting worried Andrew fidgeted. "Dann-" He didn't even finish the other's name before he was being jerked into a kiss, Danny kissing him with all that he was and all that he had.

"Hell fucking yes, god you don't even need to _ask_, just- Just _yes_," Danny grinned, eyes tearing up with happiness as he hugged Andrew to him tightly, the ghost hugging back just as tightly. "I should warn you that Sam will curse you out for taking so long."

"Consider me warned," Andrew chuckled, voice still shaky. This had been, without doubt, the most nerve wracking experience that he would ever go through. Seeing Danny's ecstatic grin and hearing him talk a mile a minute about everything that he was thinking though he realized he wouldn't have changed anything about this moment.

Besides, even if he was an author he didn't need words for Danny to know how much he loved him.

* * *

...

..

.

3 days, 9 hours, 20 drabbles, 48 1/2 pages, size ten font. A test of will and skill if there ever was one.

...

..

.

Happy Birthday Kas~


End file.
